You Can't Fix Crazy
by prankstergangster83
Summary: Harley and Joker meet while locked up in Arkham.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**

 **This story is a little bit different for me. I hope everyone enjoys it. It will be told in third person, and chapters will alternate between Joker and Harley's POV as needed for my muse.**

* * *

Dr. Harleen Quinzel, well former doctor, sat in her cell, giggling to herself. Her life had changed drastically about two months prior. She used to be a well-respected, well liked, psychiatrist at Arkham Asylum. Like other doctors there she had a handful of patients she treated on a daily basis.

Harley loved her job, the pay as great and her job was far from boring. She seemingly had the perfect life. But, it only takes one bad day.

* * *

2 Months earlier.

Harley's fabled bad day began like every other day. Wake up, eat, and get ready. She was driving to work, no issues. The large gates seemed to take forever to open, but she had plenty of time. She pulled into the employee parking lot with her beat up car. She rechecked her makeup and headed inside.

She went to the break room and got her coffee. She went to her office, she sipped the blistering hot coffee and started her day. She used the early time in the day to get her paperwork caught up. She hated for her files to be out of order.

She was about to head to her first appointment when the alarms started blaring. She had to put her hands over her ears. The sound was sharp and deafening. Just as she felt her head was about to split, the alarm stopped. She went to her door and looked out into the hallway.

She saw a guard going door to door. "Hey Fred, what was that all about?" she asked.

He walked up to her and checked in her office. "Crane got out again." He explained. "He attacked that new guy and took off. The alarm sounded and we started looking for him." He turned to leave. "We found him sitting in his cell."

"That makes no sense." Harley told him. "Glad its ok. Was the new guy hurt badly?" she asked.

"Nah, just a knock on the head. He'll be fine. Take care Harleen." He turned to leave.

"It's Harley," she corrected. Only her mother called her Harleen.

She grabbed her notebook. Headed for the session room.

It was lunch time before she knew it. The extra excitement had worn her out, she wasn't usually tired like this. She ate her salad and drank her grape soda. She got up to throw away her trash and felt light headed. She tried to shake it off and her finger tips and toes were going numb. When her lips started to tingle, she knew something was wrong. She sat down as her vision started to go dark around the edges. She reached in her pocket and hit her panic button, at least she hoped she did as she blacked out completely.

* * *

 _Harley was in the dark. She thought her eyes were open, but it was so dark she wasn't sure. The fear at the thought of not being able to see sent chills down her spine._

 _"Hello?" she yelled. There was no echo. Was she outside? She turned in a circle, and there she could see a small pinprick of light. She walked towards it. It looked so close now. She lifted her hand and touched it, plucked at it like a loose string. She pulled, the point of light stretched, then tore. Harley couldn't hear anything._

 _She continued to pull, heat flew from the hole. She flinched. It wasn't just heat, it was wet too. The hot liquid splashed. It felt good like slipping into a hot bath when your body feels cold. Harley glanced at the tear she had made. More light was coming through. She looked around and could see the liquid now. The light made it look black._

 _She put her hand into it and lifted it. Her hand was coated with blood. She felt like she should be panicked but she wasn't. It was warm and inviting. The blood was now at her waist. This felt right. Closing her eyes, she slowly lowered herself into the thick fluid._

 _She gasped, she was standing outside in the heat of the sun. She had to put her hand up to shield her eyes. She looked around, she saw a small figure, hunkered down into a small ball._

 _"Hello?" she said, the figure didn't move. She stepped closer. "Can you hear me?" she asked._

 _The figure stood up from the crouch. It was a woman, about her height. Harley walked closer to her. The woman's back was to her and she reached to tap her on the shoulder. The stranger didn't even acknowledge her. "Excuse me? Where are we?" She asked as she turned the woman around._

 _Harley quickly let go of her and stepped back. It was her, she was looking at herself. Her heart began to race. "What's the big deal?" she asked looking around. The doppelgänger didn't speak, only stared at her blinking._

 _"Can you talk?" she asked her double. The twin nodded, not breaking eye contact. "Who are you, why are we here?" she asked._

 _The look-alike started to giggle, slowly that giggle turned into laughter._

 _"Shut up!" Harley yelled. This only made the laughter increase. Harley snapped. She reached up and slapped her double, hard enough to snap her head to the side._

 _The laughing stopped, but Harley was mortified. She wasn't an aggressive person. That's not how she was raised. She could hear the voice of her mother "Harleen, ladies do not show such mannish emotions, we push them down and lock them away." He mother didn't allow it. She cringed at the memory._

 _The clone turned her head back to Harley, the look in the girl's eyes was disturbing, the smile terrifying. Harley had split the girls lip with the slap. The blood staining her otherwise perfect teeth._

 _Harley noticed the taste of blood in her mouth. She reached up and wiped her hand across her lips, wincing when she touched the split part on her own lip. The wound mirroring her twin's own._

 _"What the fuck?" she muttered. This causing her double to begin cackling again. Harley leaned in and the double followed, still laughing. The look in the other girl's eye was the scariest thing Harley had ever seen in her life._

 _Harley slowly lifted her hand, the double mirroring the action. Harley continued, trying to ignore the other Harley's hand getting closer to her. Her hand touched the pseudo Harley's face. The moment her skin made contact, both Harleys screamed._

* * *

Harley cracked her eyes open. The bright light hurting, burning straight to her brains. She moved to cover them with her hands, but found resistance. This time she slowly opened her eyes, and felt queasy as things swam into focus. She looked around, she was lying on a gurney. No, she was strapped to a gurney.

She lifted her head as high as she could, studying her surroundings. There was a small sink and counter, jars of cotton balls and swabs. The walls were a pale green. Had to be a hospital, they were to only ones who had walls this color.

This realization brought up more questions. Was she hurt? She tried to wiggle and flex as much as the restraints would allow. Nothing hurt. She was just stiff, probably from being in this damn bed.

The door opened, startling her.

"Good to see you awake Dr. Quinzel."

"Never heard of her." Harley replied.

The Man checked the paper he was holding. "It says here, you are Dr. Harleen Quinzel. Age 27, and a practicing psych doctor here at Arkham." He looked up at her expectantly.

"Nope, the name's Harley Quinn," she tried to raise her hand. She let out a frustrated sound, then continued, "Nice to meet ya." She finished flashing him a million dollar smile.

"Uh huh, Okay, well last week a patient let loose a chemical concoction he had made without anyone's knowledge. You Dr. Qui.."

"Harley." She interrupted.

"Harley," he continued, "You were exposed. You were found clutching you panic button. We brought you here to the medical area, and you have been catatonic for the last 5 days." He watched for her reaction. When there was none, He continued. "Last night you woke screaming. We sedated you and restrained you for your safety." He gestured to the wrist, chest and ankle restraints.

She stared at him, blankly. "If you are feeling better, we'd like to get you up and moving around. Maybe try to eat?"

At the thought of food, her stomach growled.

"Sure, doc sounds peachy."

Harley was eating, while the doctor continued to talk at her. She wished he would just shut up. She didn't want to hear his voice anymore.

"This all sound super fun doc, but I just want to get out of here." She interrupted him. He looked at her, his frustration showing.

"Your test all came back ok, I guess you are free to go." He told her. She jumped up and headed towards the door. She stopped, "I'm not sure where I am going. Do I have a car here?" she asked.

The Doctor's face showed his surprise. "Follow me." He told her. He led her to her office, she looked around. 'Boring' she thought. He held the door open for her.

She stepped in and walked to the desk, looking through the drawers. "Yahzee!" she said aloud, pulling the large bag from the bottom drawer.

She dug through and found a set of keys, a cell phone, and her wallet. She looked at her address. She knew how to get there. 'cool' she thought.

"Thanks, doc but I have to go now." she told the man and headed towards the doors.

She pressed the button on the key fob, surprised when she saw a mini cooper's light flash. Harley was pleased with the tiny car, she loved the way she could weave in and out of traffic. She arrived at the apartment building on her ID. The building looked fancy. She must be a great doctor. She walked to the door and it swung open. A man in a suit held the door.

"Good afternoon, Ms. Quinzel." He said. She looked at him.

"Call me Harley." She told him shaking his hand. He looked at her like she had lost her mind. She looked around the lobby. "I live here?" she asked the man.

"Yes ma'am. For the last 2 years." He told her. "You feeling ok?" he asked.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine. Had a little accident at work, memory is a bit fuzzy." She explained to him. "Which floor do I live on? My ID just says apt B." she explained.

The man looked at her, smiled, and told her. "Fourth floor."

"Thanks." She skipped off towards the elevator.

She got in and hit the button for the fourth floor. She stepped out and looked from side to side. There were only two doors in this small hallway. The one on her right had a large 'B' on it. She got to the door and put in her key.

Her apartment was as drab as her office. All white and beige. Like it was ready for an open house. There were no personal pictures or trinkets. She dropped her bag on the beige sofa.

The living room and kitchen were all one room. Split only by the tile in the kitchen and small bar. She walked through the small hallway. She was bored of this place quickly. No color, no life. Her bedroom was a twin size bed and a brown dresser, ugly boring clothes in the closet. She had to go shopping. She looked in her wallet and found a credit card.

She changed from the hospital scrubs into a black skirt and white shirt. She pulled her hair into a high ponytail and grabbed a pair of flats from the closet.

She looked dull. But she would fix that soon. She hurried to the street and walked along the shop fronts, looking for something that caught her eye. Finally she found one that looked acceptable. She went in and bought her a fluffy twirling skirt and a fitted top. She found acute pair of ankle boots. She felt better. She put the boring clothes in a bag and threw them in the garbage bin.

She walked around, the streets familiar, but completely new to her. She stopped at a small restaurant and decided to grab a bite to eat. She looked at the menu, she decided to get a big bowl of pasta. She ate her food fast and paid the ticket, leaving the waiter a generous tip. She walked back home and turned on the TV.

She was so bored. There was nothing to do. She was tired of TV. All that was in here was books. She didn't want to read, she wanted to have fun. She decided to practice her gymnastics. The living room was plenty big enough. Now she was having fun.

She was in a full sweat when she heard the knock on her door. She looked at the clock on the stove, It was 8:27pm. Who would be coming to visit this late? Did she have a boyfriend? Hm. So many questions.

She skipped to the door and looked through the peep hole. The tall man standing there didn't look familiar. She spoke through the door. "Who is it?"

"It's Martin." Name didn't ring a bell.

"What do you want Martin?" she asked still not opening the door.

"I called your office, they said you were recovering at home. Let me in Harleen." He said.

"The name's Harley, bub, And I don't know you." She said.

He hit the door, "Open the damn door. Quit playing around." He raised his voice to her.

"Nah, I don't think so." She told him walking away.

She stopped when she heard a key enter the tumbler. The knob turned and this stranger just walked into her home.

He froze when he saw her. "Harleen quit playing, I've been worried about you." He told her closing and locking the door behind him.

"Listen Marcus," she began.

"Martin," he corrected.

"I don't know who you are, but you need to get out of my place now." she told him. She backed up to the bar that divided her living area and kitchen. She opened the drawer looking for something to protect herself. All she could find was a meat hammer. 'It'll do.' She thought to herself.

She put the hammer in her hand and took a step towards him. He smiled at her. "Harleen, baby." He started. "Fuck you Melvin, get out." She said again.

"Martin," he corrected. He stayed where he was, just realizing she was serious. "Do you really not remember me?" He asked.

"Out!" was her reply.

"Fine, I will go." He walked to the door, he unlocked it. Pausing for a second, he finally opened the door. He stepped out and as Harley moved to shut and lock it, he moved back inside. He grabbed her arm and pulled her to him. He kissed her.

She was shocked for a second. Then she stepped away and swung the meat tenderizing hammer. It made a thud, a thick meaty sound. He fell to the floor, and the beautiful blood splatter flew along the wall. She looked at the deep red of the spray. Beautiful. She moved over his and hit him again, and again. She made sure to swing the tool around, flinging the blood everywhere. She stopped when the hammer hit the wooden floor with a deep thud.

She looked around at the beauty of her artwork. She dropped the hammer and walked back to her living room, continuing her work out.

About fifteen minutes went by before she heard a loud shouting in the hallway and then all hell broke loose.

* * *

 **I was goofing off with my friend , bouncing ideas off of her and she liked this one and insisted I write this... here is the beginning and I need to know what you guys think, should I even bother with this one? pm or reviews are welcome.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Joker's POV**

* * *

Joker sat in the large activity room, waiting for his girl. Well, one of them. His current obsession was complicated. When he got thrown back in Arkham, he thought it was going to be boring. It was, at first. Then this cute blonde showed up, and boy was she fun.

2 months earlier

Joker sat alone on the couch, watching cartoons. There was a handful of people in the large room. No one worth talking to, so he would watch the cartoons and plot his next escape. But this day was different. He could feel it, something was all a buzz in the building.

He stood up and stretched, this place was going to wreak havoc on his physique if he wasn't careful. The orderlies let him eat all the sweets he could ask for, as long as he was calm when they transported him here to there. Bribery will get you everywhere in this building.

He turned and looked around the room, same boring faces as always. He stopped when he saw a new face, a petit blonde, she was scribbling in a small notebook with a crayon. He suppressed a giggle, the sight was a good change.

Joker decided to go introduce himself. He walked calmly to the table, sitting across from the new girl. She stopped her writing and looked at him, then the clock on the wall, then back at him.

She smiled, "You must be my 11 o'clock?" she said.

Now he was confused. He looked at her, they were wearing the same awful orange Arkham issued attire. She was one of them, right? He decided to play along, this could be entertaining.

"Seems so." He said.

She pushed her hand across the table, "I'm Dr. Quinzel."

He looked at the offered hand and hesitantly took it. She gasped at the contact. "Sorry, your hand is just so cold." She apologized.

Joker laughed now, "No worries, just a side effect of my accident." He gestured to himself.

She looked at him puzzled. "Your previous doctor hasn't given me any of your files, You'll have to excuse my lack of knowledge to your specifics."

She looked down to her notepad, made some marks then back to him. "Let's start fresh. What's your name?" she asked, her large blue eyes completely sincere.

He couldn't believe it, this woman had no clue who he was. She was completely clueless, and didn't seem to know she was one of them. His mind went into overdrive at this.

"The name's Joker." He said giving his best smile. She looked at him, smiled back then wrote in the notebook.

"Okay, Mr. Joker," she began.

He interrupted her, "Mr. Joker was my dear old dad, just call me J." he told her, barely suppressing the giggles.

She smiled at the unoriginal joke, but continued, "Mr. J, would you like to tell me why you are here?"

He laughed outright now, "Because no one can take a joke."

She began writing in her notebook again. He craned his neck to see if he could get a clue about what she was writing, but she pulled it back into her lap.

"Mr. J, may I speak frankly to you?" she asked, looking a bit troubled.

"Sure thing, Doc." He told her.

"I can't help you if you don't let me in on your secrets. You can't play aloof to the trauma in your life. You have to confront it. Head on." She told him.

He really had to work to keep the chuckles from erupting from his mouth. Where did she come from? This was perfect, if she wanted a sob story, well here goes.

He looked down at his hands, "You're right, Doc, I just wanted to test you, to see if I could trust you with my secrets. I think I can." He looked back up at her, "You know my father used to beat me pretty bad."

She gasped, and began writing furiously.

Joker laid on the story thick, who knows if it was true or not. He didn't even know. By the time he finished the tale of the circus and the misguided attempt for his father's laughter. She was wiping away tears.

"Thank you for trusting me. Is there anything else you'd like to add before we wrap up this session?" she asked.

He looked at her. She was looking at him with pity. He wasn't sure if that was a good or a bad thing. "No doc, I think I'm all shared out for today." He told her, not liking the weird feeling she was giving him.

She smiled and stood up. He watched her walk over to the orderlies by the door. One left with her, while the other stayed in the doorway shaking his head. Joker filed this information away, even the staff was amused by this lady. He had to find out more.

* * *

The next day, he hurried through the morning routine, eat breakfast in his cell, take meds, shower, then off to the activity room. He arrived quickly, and sat waiting for his pseudo doctor, and ate the pudding cup he received for "good behavior".

Nearly fifteen minutes went by before he heard the doors open, He looked up expecting his quiet new toy. Instead he got this little blonde bombshell. She walked into the room, flirting with the orderly who escorted her here. Her Arkham top was tied in a knot just under her sternum. The top of her pants rolled down far enough to show off her wonderful unmarked belly.

She had her hair up in pigtails. The little girl hair and the woman's body did things to him he didn't like. He watched her walk to the same table as the day before, giggling. The sound was lovely, and infuriating. He walked over to the table and cleared his throat.

She looked up at him and smiled. "Whoa buddy, what happened to you? You're so…pale. Love the hair though, does it grow that color?" She asked.

"Are you asking if the carpet matches the drapes?" he asked, laughing.

She squealed with laughter. "You're funny, I like that."

"You have a beautiful laugh." He told her.

She blushed, "Thanks. Hey, you think I should color my hair?" She asked as she twirled the end of one pigtail around her finger and looked at it, then back up at him.

He just looked at her, he wanted to hit her, he wanted to fuck her, and he wanted to gag her so she would shut up. All these thoughts whirled through his head.

"Name's Harley Quinn, nice to meet ya." She said, holding her hand out to him.

All he could think was this woman is insane. He felt a giddiness rise up in his belly. "I'm Joker, but my friends call me J." He took her hand and turned it, kissing her knuckles.

He looked up at her and she squealed. "May I?" he asked pointing to the chair across from her.

"Yes, please." She said, bouncing in her chair. "What is there to do in here for fun?" she asked.

Joker laughed, "Nothing my dear, it is dreadfully boring, that is, until you showed up. What are you in for?" he asked.

"It's a pretty crazy story." She laughed at what she said. "Crazy!" She slapped the table. She calmed herself down and then continued. "Sorry, the jerks that grabbed me in my apartment said I'm not who I think I am. I think I would know who I am, better than some stranger."

He smiled. Feeling better about her. She's is just crazy.

She continued, "Joke's on them, I have always been me, the other lady's the imposter. I just finally had the chance to be me again."

This confession intrigued him. The crazy one knew about the other her. Did the doc know about the crazy one?

"How did you do that?" he asked, very interested now.

She smiled again, "No clue, just woke up one morning and BOOM I was back." She threw her arms to the side to emphasize the new her.

"Everything was fine until some bozo decided to show up and get handsy, tried to say he was my boyfriend, but I ain't got one of those." She told him. Batting her eyes at him.

Now Joker was really amused, this ditzy girl was flirting with him. She was acting like some preteen girl. He thought about it a second. Maybe that's what she is, well, this version of her, anyway.

He focused back on her. She was still talking. "That's when I grabbed the square hammer you use on food, and told him to leave." She said.

'Finally this was getting interesting again' he thought.

"He kept trying to touch me. He just wouldn't listen. So, WHAM, I hit him. It was so pretty, all the red that splashed around. It looked like rubies, so I kept hitting him, until the whole wall was sparkling." She looked like she was far away reliving the scene.

'Damn it.' Joker thought as he felt himself grow hard. He was angry now. Sure he had human urges. He felt arousal, but never from just talking. There usually had to be some physical contact. But the look of ecstasy on her face while she described the bloodshed was erotic. He was painfully aroused.

He pulled himself back to the conversation when he realized she as still talking. "So now I'm here to see if I'm too crazy to fry." She finally finished the story. She leaned back in her chair, flashing him a tantalizing view of her belly.

"What about you, J?" she asked. Her eyes were sparkling with mischief.

He leaned forward, adjusting himself under the table. She had no clue who he was, that was unacceptable, obviously he was going to have to cause a lot more trouble.

"Me? Oh, I'm only here for a brief visit. Once I get bored, I'll be gone in a flash." He told her.

She looked… disappointed. It gave him a sour feeling in his gut. He hated that. He hated that he wanted that look gone, and her to smile again.

He put his hand on the table, gesturing for her hand. She lifted hers, placing it palm down over his. She shivered at the contact, but didn't say anything. "Don't worry, I am currently very entertained." He told her as he ran his thumb across her knuckles.

She blushed. The red blossomed on her cheeks and neck.

He continued, "Right now, I am your number one fan." He told her.

She smiled, "Not sure if that's a good thing right now. Everyone here thinks I'm." She gestured circles at her head, miming crazy.

"Oh, doll face, I think you are perfect." He told her, surprised he actually meant it.

The orderlies called out time was up. They were escorted back to their cells. Joker wanted to test a theory, he purposely slowed his movements into his cell, locking eyes with Harley. She smiled at him, but her look turned sour when she saw the orderly shove him roughly into the room. Smiling, he moved to his bed and laid down.

The next morning, Joker couldn't wait to see who showed up today. He hurried through the daily routine, and sat happily waiting at the table. Would it be the shy sweet doctor? Would it be the ditzy loud mouth criminal? He could barely contain his excitement.

After 45 minutes, he figured she wasn't coming. Now he was curious, was there a third person in her head? He had to find out where she was. He headed over to the two orderlies who watched the doorway. He chose the taller of the two. This guy was young, barely more than a kid. Joker looked at him. "Hey, where's Quinn?"

The orderly, what was his name? Tommy? Timmy? No that didn't seem right. Damn, they should really wear name tags. The boy told him, "She got sent to solitary last night, won't be out till this evening."

This surprised him, "What for, Tommy?" he asked giving the name a shot.

The orderly looked at him, "Kevin," he said.

Joker looked at him, confused. "My name is Kevin." The orderly told him.

"Are you sure?" Joker asked. He was almost sure it was Tommy.

"I'm sure. Last night, Quinn wouldn't go in her room and when Mike tried to push her in, she attacked him." The boy "Kevin" told him.

Joker was proud of Harley, and pissed at Harley. He had wanted to see her. She had no right not to be here. Now what was he going to do with his time?

"Thanks kid." He told "Kevin" and walked back to the couch to kill his brain cells with cartoons.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I know this chapter is a little short but I promise the plot is moving along steadily. Enjoy!**

* * *

Harley was furious. That guy had no right to touch J. She would take up for her new friend. She allowed herself to be moved towards her cell. Once in front of her door she stopped, planting herself firmly in place.

"Quinn, inside now." one orderly barked at her. She looked at her nails, ignoring him. She needed the big guy to come get her.

The small man in front of her tried to grab her arm. She snaked it free with no issues. "Do not touch me." She said. She locked eyes with the man in front of her.

"Move it Quinn, or Mike will move you." The small man warned.

She laughed "He can try." She challenged. That did it, the taller man was headed for her. He stepped up to her and grabbed for her arm. She spun around trying to pull herself free. He twisted her arm around behind her back. She felt the surge of pain and flung her head back and up. She heard the satisfying crunch as her head made contact with his nose.

He released her with a cry of pain. She laughed. The man had blood pouring from his nose, as it laid on his face at an odd angle. She felt a sharp stick in her neck and then she was flying, no she was falling. Surprised by how similar they feel.

She woke up in a damn padded room, her head aching where it had impacted on Mike's poor face. She reached to the back of her head. There was a small bump, and her hair was full of dried blood. Hopefully all his.

She giggled to herself, it was all worth it. No one messed with her friends. She looked around, the room was so white. There was the dry reddish brown spot where she was laying. She looked around, this room could use some color. She walked to the door, there was no hard surface. Well, she'd have to be creative. She punched, scratched, and kicked at the edge of the padding, hoping to wear away a bit to get to the wall or floor. Either would do.

She had an idea, she looked along that edge and found a slightly worn spot in the padded fabric. She spit on it, hoping to get it to soften just a touch. She leaned forward and began gnawing on the fabric. She nearly whooped out loud when she felt her tooth pop a single string.

After about 20 minutes of hard work, she had made a small hole. She pulled and twisted the fabric, making the hole big enough to pull the dust filled padding out of it.

20 more minutes and she had a hard flat surface. She looked at her hard work. She punched the flat spot on the wall, feeling the pain shoot through her hand. That ebbed quickly, she punched again. That's when she felt the blood. Hot on her hand. She had a pressure cut from the impact on the wall.

She punched it one more time to make sure the blood was flowing freely. She walked to the center of the room and flung the bleeding hand around. She was the conductor of her own fucked up opera. The blood splattered and absorbed into the fabric. She loved it. When the bleeding stopped, she punched the wall again.

Finally exhausted, she lay down on the floor. She looked around in awe. She was an artist. She giggled lightly. She couldn't wait to get back and tell J about her little adventure. She quickly fell asleep.

* * *

Harleen woke in the infirmary. She looked and shook her head. She sat up and her hand was bandaged. It felt achy along with a killer headache. A nurse walked in and gasped.

"What happened?" she asked the woman.

After composing herself, she looked at Harleen's chart. "You were found unconscious, and unresponsive." She told her.

Harleen looked around the room, "What time is it?" she asked the nurse.

The woman looked at her watch, "10:45 am."

Harleen stood, He knees almost gave out. The nurse helped catch her. "Thanks." She told the woman.

She stepped out of the room and looked around. She saw an orderly standing by the door. She walked over to him, "Excuse me could you help me? I need a pad of paper and something to write with. I have a patient to see." She explained.

"Sure, hold on." He told her looking slightly confused.

The man returned, handing her a legal pad of paper and a crayon. She looked at this, then at him. "Sorry, no sharp objects around the patients." He explained.

She was a bit confused, but shrugged it off. "Will you please take me to the activity room? I still feel a little shaky." She asked him.

He shared a look with the nurse, then nodded to Harleen.

He escorted her to the double doors and let her in. She thanked him. She turned and looked for Mr. J, and found him sitting at the table waiting patiently.

She walked over and sat across from him. "Sorry I am late." She told him. He didn't say anything. He just looked at her. "Where would you like to start today?" she asked.

He looked at her for a second, then smiled. "Let's get to know each other." He said.

She wasn't sure if that was a good idea or not. "Okay, Mr. J, do you want to start?" she asked.

"Oh no dear, Ladies first." He insisted.

She blushed, "Okay, let's see. Are your parents still in your life?" She hoped she wasn't overstepping.

"Oh no Doc, they've been dead for years." He said with no emotion.

She jotted down a few lines. She looked back at him, waiting for his question for her.

"Are you happy?" he finally asked.

This threw her, "Happy?" she looked at him, "Can you elaborate? That's a pretty broad question."

He smiled at her, her tummy flip-flopped at the sight. "Do you like being a doctor?" he asked.

She thought about that for a second. "I don't know." She answered honestly. The realization made her sad.

"What about you? Are you happy?" she asked, feeling a bit defensive.

He looked around, "what's not to be happy about?" he smiled again.

"You don't look happy, you seem troubled." She said, that wiped the smile away. She missed it as soon as it was gone.

"Honestly, doc, I am a bit worried for a friend of mine. I didn't get to see her yesterday. I guess I am troubled." He told her.

She latched onto one word in that sentence, "her". She had a quick pang of jealousy. She pushed the thought away.

"Is this a girlfriend?" she heard herself ask before she realized what she was doing.

He looked at her differently now. "Oh doc, are you jealous?" he shook his head.

"No Mr. J, just curious." She told him, man her head was starting to hurt again. She rubbed her temples.

"All I know is she's a friend," he said, "for now."

Harleen heard a giggle in her head. The headache was quickly getting worse.

"Mr. J, you'll have to excuse me, I have a horrible headache." She got up still gripping her note pad and headed to the door.

"See you soon." He called to her.

She walked to the orderly at the door, "Could you please take me to lay down? I'm not feeling well."

He looked at her and opened the door. She was walking, a sharp sizzle of pain and she almost passed out. The orderly grabbed her, standing her back up.

"Do you need medical attention?" he asked. She looked at him, he was blurry, her vision started to swim.

"No just get me to a bed, I just need to lay down." She told him.

He took her to a patient room, and laid her down. She dropped her notepad and rolled to her side. The pain was excruciating. She knew her skull was going to split. Then it stopped.

A giggle erupted from her throat. Harleen fell asleep again.

* * *

Harley woke up to dinner being served. Where the hell was she? She had fallen asleep in the padded room, she looked at her hand. She had pulled off bandages in her sleep, they were strewn across the bed. Scabs covered wounds across her knuckles.

"Damn!" she said aloud. She just knew Harleen had been here again. When she sat up and put her feel over the edge, she saw the notepad. She looked at the gibberish written across it.

Just scribbles, then she saw something that made her blood boil. She looked closer, there in the corner of the page was a heart. Inside the heart was three letters. MR J. She would kill Harleen before she let her have him. Joker was hers, and hers alone.

Harley got out of bed and collected her tray. She ate the bland food. Drank her carton of milk. She put the tray back and began plotting Harleen's demise.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Well I guess I will continue this as long as my muse allows it. enjoy!**

 **This is Joker POV**

* * *

Joker sat at the table, waiting. This woman would be the death of him. He watched the doors. The other people in this room shuffled around aimlessly. He hated it here. But he had to stick around for a bit, he had to see this thing through. He was pulled from his thought when the doors opened.

There was his Harley. He smiled at the amazing, crazy woman. She squealed when she saw him, skipping over to the table. She flopped into the chair across from Joker and smiled. Joker instantly noticed her lip was split.

"What happened?" he said tilting her face with his head.

"I was in therapy earlier and on my way back to my room, the orderly with the creepy mustache tried to touch me. I elbowed him in the sternum and he slapped me. They shoved me into my room before I could hit him back." She pouted.

Joker felt his anger bubbling. She had to be talking about Dan, no Doug. He had a moustache that looked like a fuzzy caterpillar on his lip. He could feel the growl building in his chest.

"Don't worry sweets, you will get your chance." He reassured her. "I heard you were a busy bee after we parted ways?" He changed the subject.

She started to laugh, "J, you should have seen it. I saw that creep push you when you weren't looking, so I decided to let him push me while I was." She laughed again.

They laughed together. "Kevin" came over to shush them. Harley smiled, then leaned forward to finish her story. "He grabbed me and tried to twist me arm behind my back, but I'm tough, and flexible. I used that to ram my head into his nose." She giggled, raising her hand to cover her face.

Joker seen her knuckles now without a bandage. They were a masterpiece of purple, green, brown and yellow. He reached for her hand and looked closer. He ran his thumb roughly against the scabs and bruises, while he watched her face.

She had closed her eyes, her mouth slightly opened. When he applied the pressure she hissed and then smiled.

He watched as she came back to herself, though he still held her hand. "We should teach Mike a lesson, what do you say?" He said low enough only she could hear him.

"Sure, sounds fun." She said, "but why?" she seemed a bit confused.

Joker knew he had her now. He knew what to say to tie them together. "Well first he had the nerve to touch me, then had the nerve to touch my girl."

He let the statement hang in the air. She sat there eyes wide. "Me?" she asked.

"Yea you, looney tunes. Who else?" he said sealing the deal.

"But I hardly know you." She said, as if she hadn't already made up her mind.

"What do you want to know? Ask away." He told her leaning back in the chair, arms spread wide. He watched her, the thoughtful look on her face. These must be the toughest questions in the world.

Finally she spoke up, "Okay, what's your favorite color?"

He laughed, this girl was a hoot. He answered the question. "Depends on the mood I'm in, but I am partial to green." He said, running a hand through his hair.

She smiled, "Cats or Dogs?"

"Neither, too needy." He grimaced at the thought of a pet.

She frowned, "do you have or want kids?"

Now he smiled. She's all over the place. "No, don't have any, never thought about it, really."

"Okay here is the last and maybe most important one." She paused.

He waited patiently, wishing she'd just spit it out already.

She looked at him, eyes sparkling. "Say I had a bad day, like my boss fired me or something, made me cry." She paused, "How would you make me feel better?"

The question surprised him. Was she actually testing him? The thought made him giddy. This one may be crazy, but she was smart too. That could be fun. He took her hand again, "I'd have you get all dolled up, looking your absolute best, we'd make a trip to visit your boss. We would torture him, together. When we got hunger we'd set him on fire, and make s'mores." He finished.

She was gripping his hand, she had started to gnaw the lip that split, causing her to have blood in her mouth and in a line almost to her chin. His eyes followed the trail of crimson.

"Harley, I want to warn you, I am going to kiss you, If you don't want to be part of this, get up and leave now. Stay and you are mine, it means you accept everything that comes with that." He stared at her, waiting for her to make up her mind.

She had the strangest look of mischief on her face. She nodded her understanding and stood up.

'Good' Joker thought. He was feeling relief and anger. He wanted her to just go, he didn't like the way she was making him feel. He was angry, and a little disappointed. He had seen the potential, craved her madness. She surprised him when, instead of walking away she walked closer to him.

She licked the blood from her lip, smiling at him. He stood, uncomfortably, thanks to the raging hard-on she had caused with that small gesture. He stepped closer. "This means you're mine too. I'll kill anyone who touches you." She told him.

He kissed her, hard. The metallic taste of her blood and the sweet taste of her mouth. His body wanted her. He hated that this needy feeling was happening more and more. Maybe he should kill her. She had to go. But he'd kill her if she left.

"Break it up, you two." The order sounded far off. Joker turned to see "Kevin" there. They parted, both mouths covered in her blood.

"Kevin" gave them a look that begged them to just behave and went back to his post at the doors.

"I'm all yours," Harley told him breaking the silence. "but you are mine, and if she touches you, I will hurt you and I will destroy her." She pecked him on the lips and walked away.

Joker chuckled to himself. Was she talking about Harleen? Was this woman really jealous of herself? He needed a drink. A real drink. What had he gotten himself into now? He smiled. It could be fun.

* * *

Later as he sat in his room, he had been thinking. It wasn't going as well as he had hoped. His mind kept swirling back to her. Both of her. The crazy, beautiful Harley. She was perfect, everything he could want. Then there was the doc. Oh, the sweet, innocent doc, he wanted to own her, to consume her then ruin her. Damn it. Just think about it he was hard as a rock again.

He had to think about something else, anything else. The asylum was quiet, too quiet. He couldn't sleep. The pills they gave him didn't help. Most of the time they gave him a headache, but did little else. He had to get out of here. He reached over to the wall and felt along the bricks.

His fingertips glided along the smooth wall looking for the divot he had put on the special brick. Three from the corner, two up from the edge of the bed and his fingers found it. He wiggled it and the brick slid free. He reached into the small cavity in the wall and pulled out his tiny flip phone. He powered it up and sent a text to his man Johnny.

Three simple words. 'Start the countdown'. He smiled.

He turned the phone back off and slid it back into the hole. He replace the brick and turned to his side. He had fallen asleep at some point, and thankfully slept until morning.

The couple of hours sleep did him good. He woke refreshed and ready for the day. He finished his daily routine and sat in his normal spot, he had gotten a candy bar and a pudding cup today. Something must be up, they only doubled the treats when they thought he wouldn't be happy.

He waited and ate the candy bar not sure who would show up today. He could even decide who he wanted to show up. His brain said neither. His dick said both. He tried not to grind his teeth in frustration.

He was just about to start on the pudding cup when in walked Harley. She happily walked over to him and sat in the seat that was her usual.

She looked at his choice of morning snack and laughed. "Morning pudding?" she asked. Then laughed harder at herself.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"Nothing." She said then damn near fell out of her chair after she muttered, "Puddin"

He was going to strangle the life out of her. She got back control of herself. "Sorry." She said. And smiled that perfect smile at him.

"I put the word out to my crew, countdown has begun. Once he gets things set, we are out of here." He told her.

"How long will that be?" she asked, the humor from earlier gone from her face.

"Who knows? A week, a month, six months. Depends on how quick he can gather supplies." He explained.

"Well what are we going to do until then?" she asked, clearly not happy with that answer.

"Have fun of course." He told her. Watching her face light up again.

They were rudely interrupted by none other than broken nosed Mike. "Joker, you have to go with me. You have an appointment." He said, sounding like he had a bad cold.

Joker stood, he walked over to Harley, making a show of kissing her goodbye. She whimpered at the loss of contact when Joker pulled away and turned towards Mike.

Once out in the hallway, Joker looked at the orderly Mike and couldn't help himself. "Mikey, my man, what happened to your face?" He asked feigning ignorance.

"Don't bullshit me Joker, you know your crazy bitch did this." He huffed.

"Oh but she's just so tiny." Joker laughed. "Maybe you just don't have the right touch to handle a girl like her."

"Shut it, clown." He barked.

Joker just chuckled. "Where are we headed today?" he asked it was usually one of two things, they liked to alternate ECT and the 'Quiet box'. He preferred ECT, the quiet box was sensory deprivation. He hated the lonely dark recess of his mind.

Mike didn't respond, but when they turned left at the next hallway Joker relaxed, this was the way to ECT. Joker didn't fight, he'd grown accustom to this particular treatment. It left him groggy, for a short time, but he healed quickly.

Mike pushed him roughly through the door. Joker laughed again. "Don't let my girl see that. She has grown quite fond of me." He laughed as the anger flashed through Mike's eyes.

The nurse helping with the treatment was new. Her hands shook as she tried to give him his medication.

"Relax toots, this is the highlight of my week. I'm not gonna hurt ya." He told her.

She relaxed slightly, gave him the muscle relaxer, and led him to the table.

She gasped as he hopped up and began strapping his legs in and laid back to let her finish.

The doctor came in, "good afternoon Joker. How are you feeling today?" he asked

"Just peachy, what's on the agenda today?" Joker asked.

Dr. Stevens chuckled. "Same as last time. Five rounds, lasting 15 seconds. One minute rest between each." He told Joker as he scribbled on the chart.

"Splendid," Joker smiled , "you should give it a try sometime, its like a shiatsu massage for your brain." He told the doc.

"I'll pass this time." Dr. Stevens set the papers down and readied for the first round of treatment.

* * *

Joker woke several hour later in his room. Dinner was set on the sink, they gave him extra dessert. He laughed, that caused his sore muscles to twinge. He stretched, the pain making him feel alive.

He looked at the tray of mush, ugh, He grabbed the three brownies, ate them quickly. He put the rest of the tray back through the slot on the door. He returned to the bed, laid facing the wall, as if he was going back to sleep.

He dug out the phone from its hole and checked for a message.

He smiled, there was one unread message.

'Affirmative.' it read.

Frost really wasn't much for the small talk. He powered the cell phone down and returned it. Now he just had to wait, and cause a little trouble of course.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: this chapter I'm typing on my phone so please excuse any typos ;)**

 **Harley's POV**

* * *

Harley sat in her small room, still trying to figure out a way to get rid of her other self. Well, she had all kinds of ideas but they would hurt her too. She's not adverse to pain, but she didn't want to die. She would just have to wait until the opportunity presented itself.

She huffed as the frustration built inside her. This place was gonna drive her crazy. She giggled at her realization. She was a little upset when her Puddin' had to leave. She sat in the room trying to talk to the other people there, but they we either too doped up to talk or just weird.

When she was escorted back to her cell, she saw Joker passed out cold in his own cell. Panic washed through her. Did they hurt him? She turned to the orderly that walked with her. "What happened to him?" She asked nodding towards her new beau.

The man looked to where she motioned, "He just got back from his ECT treatment." He explained "He will be out for a few hours."

She felt Harleen shudder in her mind. 'Guess she doesn't believe in zapping the crazy away' she mused as she pushed her other half away.

Harley sat on her bed, dinner left untouched, and started to put together a plan.

That night she dreamt of blood, and Joker.

* * *

Harleen woke refreshed, it had taken her a few days, but she figured it out, mostly. The gaps in her memory, the odd happenings with the orderlies. She had lost her mind, lost it to herself, kind of. Harley, her other self. The crazy woman needed help. Harleen needed help. She had even figured out how to take back control. Though it wasn't easy. She could remember snippets of Harley's time awake as well. When the emotions were running high, she could almost peek through the wall separating her from, well, her. Another harsh truth she found out was, she wasn't a doctor anymore. Mr. J was not her patient. he played along for her sake, but she would right that today.

Harleen made her way to her "session" with Joker. She was excited to see him waiting patiently at the table. She walked to her chair and sat down.

"Good morning, Mr.J, how are you today?" She asked reaching her hand across the table, placing it lightly on his.

"Better now." He said as he turned his hand, palm up and held hers.

She blushed, "I heard what they did to you yesterday, the practice of ECT is barbaric!" She looks down. She tried to calm herself,but the feel of his cool hand holding hers brought forward feeling she shouldn't have. She looked back at him, his face leaned forward, eyes locked with hers.

He was moving his thumb in small circles on the back of her hand. She felt lightheaded, but she had to keep control, she couldn't let Harley take over again. She was insane. She smiled at the man across from her.

"We need to discuss something very important today." She told him, trying to get control back.

His smile made her heart race, she felt drawn to this man, wanted to know him, wanted to touch him.

Pain shot through her head at that thought. Harley didn't like the idea, at all. She smirked, well if she hated that idea she would really hate this.

Before Joker began to speak, she quickly let go of his hand. Pulling it back so abruptly, Mr. J was confused.

She stood, "Let's talk on the couch." She suggested. Walking away without waiting for a response.

"Sure thing, doc." He said and followed her to the lumpy couch. He plopped down and she sat next to him.

She made sure to sit close enough for their legs to touch. The nearness making her shiver with nervous excitement.

He turned to look at her, surprised by her boldness. She was the shy little doctor, right?

Harleen could see the confusion of his face. "Mr. J, I need to tell you something, I am now aware that I am no longer a practicing doctor. I feel I have overstepped my bounds. I have developed feelings for you, and that's very unprofessional of me. I have abused my position of power." She looked at her hands as she spoke.

She gasped when she felt his hand travel slowly up her body, leaving trails of electric tingles behind. Her eyes closed, as he slid the hand up to her neck. When he started to place pressure enough to hinder her breathing she opened her eyes. He was inches from her face. He leaned forward close enough his lip brushed her cheek as he spoke.

"What in the world made you think you are in a position of power over me?" The growl in his voice made her panties dampen. She looked at his face and accepted her fate. Whatever it was.

Joker pause when he seen the look of acceptance on her face. He released her neck and sat back again. Harleen turned on him, moving very fast. She slammed her mouth on his, she kissed him hard. She could feel him growl against her mouth before kissing her back. She also felt Harley howl inside her head.

She deepened the kiss and melted into him. This felt right not wrong.

She pulled back from the kiss and covered her face with her hands. "I can't be your doctor anymore." She stammered and dared to sneak a look towards him.

His face was blank, she only clue he was alive was his heavy breathing.

Suddenly he smiled, "That's okay doc, at least you tried." He patted her knee.

Now she was confused, how could he kiss her like that and then act so cold towards her. "I'm glad you aren't too upset with me." She said trying to hold back the tears that threatened to fall. She moved to get up and he grabbed her hand, tugging her back to the couch with him. She was thoroughly confused, he didn't look at her but continued to watch cartoons and hold her hand. She could feel Harley deep inside, seething at her, Harleen decided to sit and enjoy this time while she could.

She was escorted back to her room and waited patiently for dinner trays to be served. She ate the recognizable food and left the rest to be collected. She let her fingers touch her lips, smiling as she remembered the feel of Mr. J's mouth on hers. She knew Harley like him too, She was unsure why they couldn't share, they were the same really. She fell into a deep untroubled sleep.

* * *

Harley was pissed. She woke up and trashed her cell, She even ripped her pillow apart and was working on the small mattress on her cot when breakfast showed up. The orderly paused, slid the tray into the slot and walked away with out a word. Harley laughed, She looked at the tray and decided she needed her strength if she was going to get rid of this bitch once and for all.

She placed the empty tray back o the slot and waited. She pulled tufts of fiber from the mattress, throwing them into the air to the rhythm of, 'He loves me, He loves me not'. When the orderlies and a guard showed up, she figured she was in trouble. This was the first she had seen of the armed security here.

"What's the deal boys?" she asked gesturing towards the new addition to their group.

"You have your first session with your new doctor today." the orderly explained.

She perked up at this. "Goody." she said, this will be fun.

They walked to the room she was seeing her doctor in and the orderlies moved her to the empty table. She sat down without issue. The burly guard walked over t her and asked, "Are we going to have issues with you today? If you behave, I won't have to restrain you. and the orderlies could even get you a treat for good behavior."

She thought about it for a second. "Sure thing, mister, Ill, be right as rain." she said smiling. The large man smiled at her and turned to leave, closing the door behind him. It was a few minutes later her doctor had arrived.

She smirked, he looked twelve. A cute twelve, but still twelve.

"Sorry I'm late Ms. Quinzel, I am Dr. Stevens, I will be helping you on your path back to sanity."

She stuck out her hand, "Its Quinn, Harley Quinn, Nice to meet ya." she looked up at him with her best smile.

He cautiously shook her hand and sat across from her. "Sorry, Ms. Quinn, Let's get started shall we?"

Her smile never faltered, "Sure."

"Tell me about Harleen." He asked, pen ready to write her every word.

She thought about it for a second. Then began. "well if you want to know about her, we have to go way back." she started. He began scratching his notes on the paper. "My mother was a real bitch-a-roony."she said. "She used to say weird stuff all the time. Ladies shouldn't fight, ladies shouldn't swear, ladies shouldn't show their emotions, ladies shouldn't, ladies shouldn't, ladies shouldn't." Harley stopped to let the man catch up.

"When I didn't learn a gymnastic move fast enough or she caught me swearing, she hit me. Always where it wouldn't show. If I cried, or got angry, she'd hit me some more, or she'd starve me." Harley stopped for a second. Took a deep breath to keep her calm, no need for Harleen to show up and snoop. "when I was twelve, almost thirteen, I got into a fight at school. When I got home my mother was beating me for fighting. Harleen came after that, She was Harleen the gymnast, Harleen the lady, Then Harleen the doctor. My mother couldn't have been more proud, I was trapped inside by her. Now I'm free." she stopped, looking up at Dr. Stevens. His eyes were wide. She held up her hand "True story." She told him.

She was finally through with that dreadful part of her day. The orderlies and guard walked her to the recreations area and she practically skipped over to her Puddin'.

He stood up "There's my best girl." he said opening his arms to her.

Harley smiled, walked the last few feet toward him, and punched him right in the nose.

"Are you sure I'm your 'best girl'? Seems you were getting a bit too close to her, I warned you." she huffed at him.

Harley saw the flash of heat in his eyes as he stepped closer to her. The tingle of fear and anticipation made its way up her spine as he put his hand into her hair at the nape of her neck. He pulled her head back, the sharp tug thrilling her. He leaned into her, his hot breath ghosting on her cheek and down her neck.

"Now my dear Harley, I am all for a bit of rough play, but I will warn you once, that is private. When we are out in the public eye, we can be as brutal as we want, to everyone else. But we are only brutal to each other when we are alone." He kissed her cheek softly and released her hair.

She turned to face him fully, "Sure thing, Puddin'."

He smiled at her and she melted inside.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thank you for those who have reviewed. Hugs and kisses! I enjoy seeing them even if its just a single word. Here's the next chapter, just a warning, it may get a bit smutty :)**

 **Joker POV**

* * *

Joker found himself pacing. The last few days had been a whirlwind of crazy. He loved it. His sweet doctor had finally realized she was… neither of those things. She had initiated contact with him, by kissing him. That made him feel giddy inside.

On the other hand the amazingly looney Harley was not happy, with either of them. A side effect he hoped he had dealt with. Things around here were getting weird, but not in a fun way. He figured it was time to cause a little trouble.

His mind today was focused on the final touches of his payback to dear old Mike. He found out through the gossip mill that Mike had gotten in trouble for smoking in the building, so now he sneaks into the storage area. Mike really had made this too easy. He figured he'd let Harley rough mike up a bit and get the tension about the doc out of her system. He wasted to make sure she kept her crazy sparkle, so when they got out of here she could really shine. But he kept getting ahead of himself. First things first, they were going to punish Mike for being a bad boy.

This was going to be child's play. As Joker walked into the recreations area, he looked for the fellow patient he had made an agreement with. He was no stranger to bribery, but in here it was so much easier. The orderlies bribed him with sweets. He used the candy he didn't like to get his way with everyone else.

He walked up to the man and gave him the small stash of chewy candy. The man smiled. "On my signal, got it?" Joker asked. The man smiled again and nodded. Joker walked away, all he needed now was his girl and a bit of luck. He sat at a table significantly closer to the only doors in and out. He waited as a few more of the weirdoes showed up. He glanced back at his inside man. He had his face full of chocolate. Joker had to look away, it really was a disgusting sight.

He could barely sit still. The waiting was getting to him. When he thought he couldn't stand it anymore, in walked 'The doc?' he thought to himself. 'Shit!' He hadn't thought about it not being Harley, She was the stronger of the two, she usually was around for a few days before doc could take back over.

His ex-doc sat down across the table from him, her face as pretty as ever. Her long blonde hair pulled back in a severe bun at the nape of her neck.

"How are you, Mr. J?" she asked.

"A bit upset, I was expecting Harley this morning, we had plans." He snapped at her. He noticed the hurt look move across her face. He backpedaled, "we were going to get a bit of revenge, but I suppose it will have to wait." He baited her.

Her face lit up with hope, "Can I help?" she asked.

He looked at her, 'oh to watch that light flicker out of existence' he thought. Out loud he said, "I don't know doc, it could get….bloody." he told her, watching her face closely.

Without an ounce of hesitation, she blurted, "She's a part of me, if she can do it, I can do it better, always have." She told him. The hope replaced with the need to impress him.

Who knew, maybe the good old doc could help. His insides squirmed with anticipation. He wanted to possess her, to taint her very soul. He calmed his thoughts.

"If you think so, doc, follow my lead." He told her. She nodded and smiled at him. It was disturbingly beautiful.

Joker looked over to the orderlies, by the door, then looked to his man across the room. He signaled the man, turned back to his doc and counted down

5…4…3…2…1

The fight started and the orderlies ran. Joker had told the guy to not stop fighting until they incapacitated him and he'd get more candy after, too. Joker figured about 30 second before they called in the security to taser him.

"Now!" he whispered and swiftly headed to the doors. He opened the door and shot out, his doc right behind him. They looked down the hall, it was clear. They headed to the first hallway and turned still clear. The last door on the right was the storage room. They hurried, and got inside, undetected.

Joker looked around, 'good no one's here yet' he thought. He pulled the doc along and they hid in a nook created by a few boxes and a broken, overturned bed. He figured they had a few minutes until their mark got here. The doc's eyes were glued to the door.

He watched the strange creature who was hunkered down next to him. She was alert and seemed eager to please him. Maybe the doc wasn't so bad. He kind of liked the idea of her, maybe.

His thoughts were interrupted by the door opening and a shadow slipping in. He waited, had to be sure it was Mike. Once he lit the cigarette he had, there was no mistaking that still bruised face. Bad habits will get you in trouble every time.

He turned to the doc, leaning so far forward he felt his lip brush the shell of her ear. Her shudder almost distracted him, almost. He whispered only loud enough for her to hear, "Impress me doc."

She looked at him, smiled that smile again and slid into the darkness to their right, soundlessly.

'Oh she's good.' He thought to himself, and turned back to see what she would do. He wasn't disappointed, she made a small noise, as something clattered.

"Who's there?" Mike barked into the heavy shadowed area.

"Hello?" a small voice said, "I'm lost, I was trying to find my way to see my patient, but I got turned around." The doc said as she moved slowly from the shadows.

Joker watched, as Mike took a last drag off his cigarette and threw it to the ground and stamped it with his shoe. "Dr. Quinzel, is that you?" he asked.

The sound of Mike's voice instantly infuriated the Joker. He was going to teach him a lesson today.

"Yes." She said sounding relieved. "Mike, right?" she asked.

Oh Mike looked overly please with himself, "That's right."

"Thank goodness. I couldn't find my badge and this was the only door I could get to open without it." She babbled.

Joker watched as his doc walked towards that prick, causing him to turn his back to Joker. 'Perfect," he thought as he walked up behind poor old Mike. Quick as a snake, Joker had his arms around mike's neck, full choke hold. The man fought but lost, as soon as he was passed out Joker let him fall to the floor. He had to look away from his doc, she watched with excited eyes.

She was going to be the death of him. She had to go. But not right now. He quickly found some old sheets he tore to tie the unconscious man up. Joker finished and took two deep calming breathes before he turned back around to face this woman.

"Well doc, I have to say you impressed your Mr. J. Now the real question is, do you want to help me rough him up a bit?" He was very curious now, she was just so all over the place. She turned her big blue eyes on him and asked. "Did he hurt you?"

Joker looked at her, standing muscles tensed, waiting for his answer. "No, doc, just disrespected me and my girl." He told her the truth, watched the pain flash across her face and vanish just as fast.

Her eyes narrowed. "Are we going wake him up first?" she asked, fully focused on the orderly.

Joker took that for a yes. He felt giddy inside, he wondered if Harley's crazy was slipping through or if the doc was just as nuts.

"Lady's choice." He told her.

Without any hesitation she balled up her fist and punched the man hard in the gut. Mike let out an 'oof' sound and then groaned as he became more aware of the pain.

Mike looked up and saw The Joker and the ex-doctor looking at him. Joker enjoyed the panic in his face.

"Mike, welcome back, thought we might have to have chit chat." Joker told the bound man.

"No sir, we don't, I'm sorry. I have stayed away after she broke my nose, I'm not stupid. His groveling was interrupted when the doc slammed her tiny fist into his bruised face, re breaking what had only started healing.

Joker laughed, the crunch and instant gush of blood was beautiful. Doc continues to surprise him. He looked at mike and continued, "I don't think she accepts your apology." He told Mike. The man was pathetic, he was actually crying.

Joker stepped back and gestured towards the hysterical man. "Have fun Doc." He told the blonde and walked to the wall and leaned back watching his doc maim the poor sap, she was getting lot in the task.

Joker felt conflicted, he like the doc, and he knew she had potential. He enjoyed her obedience. The compulsion she had to please him. The absolute power of it was intoxicating. Oh but he enjoyed the feisty, Harley. She had a spark of life you don't see too often in this drab town. He even enjoyed the stupid pet names she called him. If he could just figure out how to get these girls to play nice. Surely if they can share a body, the could share him too.

Joker was drawn from his inner thoughts by a spray of wet heat hitting his face. His eyes widened when he saw his petit doc. She was drenched in blood. It was everywhere. She was hitting what was left of poor mike. Joker laughed, "Nothing says I hate you, quite like blunt force trauma." He said to her. She froze in mid swing, and looked at him.

Her once blue eyes were black, the pupil dilated almost completely, only a small ring of blue remained. She had blood splattered across her face. She watched him, the look almost predatory. Joker felt himself grow hard. She was magnificent. He walked back to her and took the desk lamp she had used, and threw it over his shoulder. He stepped closer, she stepped back.

Joker growled now, He took his shirt by the bottom him and pulled it off, tossing it away. The doc looked at him, eyes wandering over his many tattoos that stood out on his pale white flesh. She licked her lip, reached for the hem of her shirt and repeated his action. Joker launched himself at her, claiming her hot mouth with his own, demanding need poured from him.

He pushed her up against the wall, he kissed her, bit her lip, and she took it, greedily. Whimpering, he nearly came in his pants at the helplessly sexy sound. He slapped his hands on the wall, pulling away from the kiss. "This is where we stop, or I won't be able to. I will hurt you, but you will love it." She looked him straight in the eye, smiled then slid her Arkham issue pants down her slim firm legs. "You can try." she said.

He was beyond thought now, he reached down cupping her ass and lifted her up. Her legs wrapped around his waist. Pressing her hot, wet core to his flesh. He released himself from his pants and without warning, buried himself deep within her. She cried out half in pain, half in pleasure. She wrapped her arms around his neck and held tight as he began to pound relentlessly into her. The sweat was making the tacky blood slick again. She bit him, hard on the shoulder, she felt him shudder. He continued to pump in and out, pushing them both closer to that edge.

She gasped as the rough wall began to cut into her back. The sting adding to the pleasure/pain experience. She put her hands on his face, the gesture causing him to pause in his movements. She smiled her wicked smile and told him, "On the desk" nodding to their left.

Joker couldn't believe the nerve of this woman. He'd let her have her way this time. He turned to set her on the desk and she stopped him. She laughed, causing her core to tighten around his still rigid cock. It felt good. She looked at him, "On your back Mr. J" She demanded.

He smiled then leaned back, unsure how he felt about this. He was the one who liked control, but the cool desk on his back, her heated flesh above him. He was enjoying this as well. She leaned forward and gripped the edge of the desk for a bit of leverage. The movement put her breasts directly in his face. They swayed as she rocked her tight little body over his. They tempted him with every pass. He reached up and caught one sucking the tip of it into his mouth. She gasped above him. He released it with a small 'Pop' sound. He repeated his assault on the other breast. He leaned higher and bit the flesh.

She moved frantically on him, he was close to his finish. Gripping her hips and helping her pound out a quick rhythm. He watched her face, she chewed her bottom lip, moaning. He moved quicker, harder, knowing they would share bruises from the impact of their coupling.

"Mr. J, I'm gonna cum, please, please don't ever stop fucking me." She demanded. He leaned forward, changing the angle, pumping into her wildly. He bit her, hard on the shoulder. She screamed as her orgasm ripped through her.

That did it, her released causing him to spill inside her body as it shuddered around him. He was out of breath and tasted her blood in his mouth. He collapsed back onto the desk, her body lying on his chest, breathing just as heavy.

Suddenly her body stilled, muscles growing rigid. Joker opened his eyes to look at her, and instead of a sated doc, he saw a very pissed of Harley.

"Oh, Puddin'," she said, her voice calm as she removed herself from his body. Standing on shaking legs, she dressed, then looked back at him. "You really shouldn't have done that." She finished.

He watched as she walked to the door and left without another word. Joker let his head fall back to the desk, hard. Then just for good measure, he did it again. "Fuck!" he said aloud as he got up to dress. He knew he should have just killed her. Maybe he still had time, though he doubted Harley would not let him near her for quite a while, and doubted she'd let the doc out to play.

He ran his hands through his hair, he needed to talk to Frost and get the hell out of here. He walked to the door, stepping out into the hallway, he saw the guards already had Harley restrained. He smiled and let out a laugh, this he knew, this he could deal with. He assumed the position, this wasn't his first go-round with the goons that worked here.

They zapped him with the tasers anyway. After a while they just kind of tickle.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I'D LIKE TO THANK EVERYONE WHO HAS REVIEWED SO FAR. I LOVE YOU ALL!**

 **HARLEY/HARLEEN POV**

* * *

Harley had been in solitary for 4 days. She had been forcing herself to stay awake as long as possible, only dozing here and there. That bitch was not getting back into control. Harley had felt Harleen's laughter in her head as she regained control. Harleen had given back the reigns knowing Harley would be mad. Her Puddin' was still buried deep inside her, twitching with the aftershocks of release.

Harley hated the other woman more than anything at this moment. Sure she was mad at Joker too, but hey he was a guy and most were lead around by their dicks. Harleen wanted to hurt her, and she had succeeded, magnificently.

Harleen may have struck the first blow, but Harley was stronger. She had lain back for years watching, learning about this other her. Haley had also had an epiphany, in her solitude. She knew how to enact her revenge on herself. She laughed, people would really think she was crazy if they could hear her talk about her other self.

She had this idea when she was delirious from no sleep, it just materialized in her brain and stuck. She'd been mulling it over for days now. Once Harleen was gone, She would forgive her Puddin' and they could be happy.

The door to her isolated room was opened, and in stepped the man she needed to see.

"Good morning Ms. Quinn" Dr. Stevens said, closing the door behind him.

"Hiya Doc, sorry I have missed a few sessions. Harleen got me into some trouble." She told him gesturing to the strait jacket she was sporting.

"About that, I've spoken to the higher ups about your unique situation. They have agreed to let you return to your room, but on lockdown for a while. If you can show them good enough behavior, you may be able to have all privileges reinstated." He told her.

Harley could barely control her excitement. "Geez doc, you're the best." She gushed.

"The guards outside this door will escort you to my office for your session, then back to your old room after."

"Sounds good, I got some real heavy stuff to talk to you about." She said. She hopped up onto her feet will little effort. The jacket not impeding her agility in the slightest.

The guards escorted her and the doc to his office and forcefully pushed her into the chair she was to sit in.

"Should we restrain her, Dr. Stevens?" the first guard asked.

The doc looked at Harley, she had a large excited smile on her face. She sat swinging her legs, looking almost childlike, sitting there.

"Not necessary, Ms. Quinn will be on her best behavior, I'm sure." He told the guards. They turned to leave without a reply.

"Okay, what did you want to talk about today?" he asked, readying his pen to take notes.

She looked at him her eyes sparkling with excitement. She leaned forward, as if to tell a secret, "How do you feel about administering ECT?"

* * *

Harleen woke in the same room as last time. Did Harley not get in trouble? UGH! She had no clue how long Harley had been in charge this time. She walked over to the door and looked out of the small window. She couldn't see anything. She had no clue if was day or night. The quiet of the building made her guess late night, early morning. She couldn't be sure.

She decided to pace the room, not for nothing. She measured her steps, trying to time them to her best guess as one step per second. 60 paces would mean a minute had passed. She used the red crayon she had to make tally makes on the wall.

When her tray arrived, she was happy to see breakfast. Well, happy-ish, it was a bowl of bland oatmeal and dry toast. She ate it, no use rotting away. She knew that they picked up the breakfast trays at 8:00 am. Once the tray left, she began her pacing again.

She had paced away an entire hour before coming to the conclusion, she was under "house arrest" of some kind. Good, Harley did get punished. It frustrated her to no end that Harley could remember more than she could of each other's doings. Harleen kept pace, at least this kept her busy. She had to figure something out.

A knock on the door startled her from thought. It opened and in came two orderlies, pushing a wheelchair with restraints. She looked at the chair then the shorter man. "What's that for? I am perfectly capable of walking." She told him.

"Doctors orders." Was all he said.

Harleen was not sure if this was a good idea, but she sat and allowed herself to be strapped in. She had to stay calm and think. If she got too emotional Harley might take back control. It was one of the things she was apparently better at, and that really irked Harleen.

Once she was tightly strapped at the wrists. Ankles, and chest, the orderly began pushing her down a few different hallways. When they stopped. Harleen was horrified, she knew this room from her time working here. Her palms began to sweat. She was feeling the panic settle in her chest. She saw the doctor open the door to the room and usher them inside.

She began to squirm in the chair. Pulling at her restraints. The nylon straps digging painfully into her skin. "No." she said. Finding her voice small. She was staring at the table in front of her, knowing on the other side, hidden from view was the ECT machine.

"Good afternoon Ms. Quinn, we've got everything ready." The man next to her explained. She looked up at his face, she knew him, but couldn't remember his name. He continued to speak. "I am very proud of our progress, and your willingness to be proactive in your treatments."

"No." she said again, her mouth and throat felt dry. The fear she felt was paralyzing. Surely Harley wasn't this vindictive, was she? This could hurt them both, was she really that big of a bitch? The sting in her arm pulled her from her shock, her focus back on the doctor.

He removed the syringe and her body had begun to feel so heavy. Her head lolled to the side, too heavy to hold upright. The doctor patted her arm and smiled. Was he still talking? Her brain felt foggy. He unfastened the restraints, someone lifted her, and the quick movement made her feel nauseous.

They placed her on the bed, quickly strapping her down. "Stop." She tried to say but they weren't listening. The doctor's face appeared above hers, as he checked her vital signs and made notes.

"I don't want this." She managed to say, fighting that lethargic feeling of all her muscles. She could hear, no feel, a giggle in the back of her mind.

The doctor smiled at her, "Ms. Quinn, we discussed, at length, the pros and cons of this treatment over the last week, this was your idea, and you signed the paperwork for consent to treat." He showed her the page in her file. There at the bottom was a swirling signature. "Harley Quinn XOXO"

Harleen closed her eyes and groaned. She was screwed. Her eyes shot open when she felt someone touch her mouth. They were putting a rubbery mouth guard in, her mouth dry from panic and fear. Now fat hot tears leaked from her eyes, she tried to shake her head but the muscle relaxers they gave her were too strong. The doctor said something, she couldn't make out over the loud thumping of her heart. She felt cold press to her temples, pain, and then nothing.

* * *

Harley woke up feeling sore, but refreshed. She stretched her muscles as far as she could in her small bed, then searched her mind, she couldn't feel the other woman there, lurking. The smile on her face felt good. Harley doubted the other woman was gone, but she was at least subdued for now. Maybe a few more sessions, then bye bye doc.

She and Dr. Stevens had made a plan of treatment. Daily therapy sessions, but ECT as needed when she felt Harleen show up. Harley giggled, first sign of that bitch and Zap, and she would be gone in no time. She pulled herself from the bed and began to move and work out her sore muscles. Every pang a mark of victory. Soon it would be just her and Mr. J, no that wasn't right. Her and her Puddin'. Where the hell had that come from?

She passed the time with reading the trashy romance novels the night nurse had let her borrow. She stretched and used her muscles trying to get all of the sore out. She alternated until she was just physically exhausted. She enjoyed the books, she could pretend the damsel in distress was her, and the knight in shining armor was her Puddin'. For her, Harleen is the trampy vixen who tries to take her man. She giggled at the thoughts flying through her head.

Harley had been stuck in lockdown for two full weeks. One week since her first ECT, before Harleen began to surface again. Harley could feel her testing the waters in her head. She would be sure to let Dr. Stevens know at their next session.

She walked into her doc's office to start the session, once the orderly had shut the door she started, "She's trying to come back doc, I feel her waiting for me to sleep, I think we should try again." She was practically bouncing in her seat.

"Ms. Quinn, are you sure you want to go again, so soon?" he asked the concern was clear on his face.

"Yeah, I'm sure, just show me where to sign doc." She told him.

He readied her paperwork while he asked, "Have you experienced any side effects that we haven't discussed already?"

"Nope." She said, making the end of the word pop.

"Okay, if you are sure, we can do a session in the morning, before breakfast. You should be awake and recovered near lunchtime, dinner at the latest." He told her, turning the file folder around for her signature.

"Perfect. Any news on my lockdown?" she asked, she was so bored in the small room.

"Yes, actually, I was going to start our session with the good news. Everyone is impressed with your progress and attitude, you will be allowed normal privileges starting after our session today." He told her, obviously pleased with himself.

She looked at the doc, he was nice and all, but he really thought he was curing her. Maybe she could keep up the charade for a while, maybe even cured? 'Nah' she thought, sounds like a nightmare.

She smiled at the man, "Thanks doc, you're the greatest."

She almost laughed when he started to blush, "this is a trial run, you have to continue to behave, and of course continue our sessions. They will be watching you very closely." He warned her.

She did laugh now, "No worries, doc, she's the crazy one." This entire situation was absurd. He continued with boring questions until the orderlies came to take her away.

She felt the butterflies in her stomach at the thought of seeing her Puddin'. She wasn't sure if she was even still mad at him. Men are weak, they are slaves to their primitive side. But of all the people he chose the only one she couldn't stand. She was torn, her head began to hurt. She had to stop worrying, things would be perfect soon.

"Thanks fellas." She told the two orderlies that let her into the recreations area. She scanned the room, and finally found the green hair she was looking for. Seem her Puddin' was watching TV, unaware she was being allowed out today. She walked over silently and put her hands quickly over his eyes. "Guess who?" she whimpered.

Joker grabbed her wrists, pulling her around the couch and into his lap. She laughed as he tickled her sides. He stopped and looked at her, his face very serious.

"You forgive me?" He asked, leaning in closer to her.

"Not completely, but I'm not angry anymore, well not with you." She told him.

"I can live with that." He told her, than closed the distance between them, kissing her. It was a feather light kiss, blink and you miss it, kiss. It sent tingles all the way to her toes. She smiled at him.

Joker put his hand on her thigh, his thumb making small circles. They sat there watching the TV for a few minutes before her self-doubt got the better of her.

"Puddin'?" she said, voice small.

He looked at her, "Yes?"

She gathered up all the courage she had, "Do you like her better than me?" She hated the way she sounded so weak and pathetic. She was tougher than this. Weak and pathetic was Harleen's deal.

He gripped her chin and made her look at him, his face inched from hers. "No Harley, as looney tunes as you are, you are my girl. She caught me off guard, that's all. It won't happen again."

She felt her happiness well up inside her chest. She smiled at her Puddin', she was the luckiest girl in the world. She quickly changed the subject, causing Joker to shake his head at her.

"I probably won't be in here tomorrow. Me or her, we have an appointment with my doc." He nodded and turned back to the TV, pulling her closer. She sighed, she had already forgiven him, not that she would tell him that. Not yet.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Joker's POV**

* * *

Joker sat in his cell, fuming. That bitch, he couldn't believe she did that. He was going to kill her. They would never work as a couple. She, well, both of them, were too crazy for him.

He had just gotten out of his week of solitary. First thing, they made him do a session in the 'quiet room'. The thought of that soured his already foul mood. Fuck! He hated that room. His brain was way too busy to be in the room by himself. No light, no sound, no existence, no audience. No thanks!

He heard the orderlies talking with Harleen. They had to strap her down, tight. Good riddance. He felt the pain shoot down from his knuckles, through his forearm, and into his elbow. He stared at the blood on the wall he had just punched. Damn this woman, she's weaseled her way under his skin. He would cut her out, even if it killed him.

He hated her, as a whole she was perfect, but he was not sure he had the patience to deal with two crazy ladies. They had to go. Joker sat on his bed, trying to get himself back under control, and waited for lights out. Today was his last day on lockdown. Tomorrow everything would be back to normal. Well, not normal exactly. Harleen's stunt had gotten him in trouble with Harley and he wasn't sure how to fix that one.

He groaned aloud, lights out was taking forever. He needed to check and see if Frost had texted him. He needed out of this hell hole with, or without Harley. He was getting restless, needed to play. Up until he allowed the doc to fuck him on the desk, he had been having fun. She messed it up, with her long blond hair, splashed red with blood and gore. The crazy look in her eyes, her petite tight little body.

Fuck! He was angry all over again, but now he had a hard-on thinking about that temptress. He would definitely have to kill her. The lights flickered, then shut off, finally. Joker laid on his bed, facing the ceiling. The orderlies slowly walking down taking count. Once they passed his door, he turned to the wall.

With his phone out, he powered it up and waited. There was no messages. He felt the growl of frustration, what the fuck is Frost doing? He sent only a single question mark. The reply took only a minute. The message read 'soon. Small complication. Taking care now'.

Soon wasn't quick enough. He powered the phone down and tucked it away again. He turned onto his back again. He couldn't wait to get out of here, Harley or no Harley.

* * *

Joker woke the next morning feeling like a new man. He was excited to be out of this damned box. He even ate a few bites of breakfast. Shortly after his tray was picked up, his favorite orderly came by with a newbie to take him to the recreations room.

"Good morning "Kevin", how goes it?" Joker asked, putting sarcastic emphasis on the man's alleged name. He found he liked the kid. He wasn't cowering in fear, but was respectful. He reminded Joker of a younger Frost. He filed that thought away for later.

"It's been fine, Joker, How about you?" he asked.

"Oh well I couldn't be better. Mom and dad decided I'm off punishment now." he laughed as they walked down the hall.

The boy laughed, "Yes sir, you sure are. It's been too quiet all week." "Kevin" told him.

The new guy opened the door and they followed Joker into the large room. "See ya later, boys." Joker said, walking towards the couch. He doubted Harley would be here for a while. One of the guards had told him, after their 'recapture', Harley had confessed to it all. She had told Dr. Stevens, Harleen had taken control and killed that poor guy.

That had surprised him. He had already planned to take the fall, what was one more blemish on his horrid record. Besides, he would be gone soon. But his girl had saved him, protected him. He thought about Harley that night, as he lay on his bed. Maybe he'd let her live. She hadn't been so bad. He even kind of liked to have her around.

After another entire week without her, Joker was sure he was missing the crazy girl. The days had dragged by so slowly. There was no one else housed on this floor who was any fun. When he was brought to the same boring recreations room, he was ready to kill everyone in here. He sat on the same stupid couch, watched the same stupid cartoons.

With his head leaned back onto the back of the couch, he felt hands on his face.

"Guess who?" He heard her say.

He felt relief shoot through him. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her around to his lap. He needed to see her. Her weight on him and her giggle were perfect.

"You've forgiven me?" He asked, unsure why he needed to ask.

He watched her, the way she moved seemed different. She sounded the same, looked the same, she even smelled the same. But different, too.

He had missed what she had said. He assumed it was good news, she hadn't slapped him or tried to move away. "I can live with that." His answer non-committal.

He kissed her, her mouth was addictive. He kept it light so "Kevin" wouldn't come over and scold them like they were teenagers.

His girl practically purred. He put his hand on her thigh, the smooth flesh and toned muscle felt good under his hand. Joker had to refrain from his urge to mark that tender flesh. Instead, he mad small circles. Her squirming and the heat of her body on his, had him fighting the erection growing under her. It was too soon after the other incident. He had to be patient.

She broke through his train of thought with a small, "Puddin'?"

He shivered at the pet name he loved, and hated.

"Yes?" he answered.

"Do you like her better than me?" He did a mental facepalm. She really is that insecure. She's jealous, of herself. He would definitely have to kill her after they escaped.

Joker grabbed her chin.

"No Harley, as looney tunes as you are, you are my girl. She caught me off guard. That's all, it won't happen again." He told her.

He wasn't sure if that was strictly the truth, well, the caught off guard part. When he had seen her there covered in someone else's blood, he had to have her. It was the sexiest thing he had ever seen. When he saw her face light up, he knew he had said the right thing.

"I probably won't be here tomorrow. Me or her. We have an appointment with my doctor."

Joker just nodded, unsure what this creature was up to. He pulled her closer and watched cartoons until it was time to go.

* * *

Joker was not surprised when just before breakfast, the orderlies showed up to take him to his ECT treatment. He complied, he enjoyed these sessions. It cleared the mind of unnecessary clutter. What did surprise him, was when he was wheeled up to the ECT room. It was currently in use. The red light above the door was on.

This made him wonder. Not many patients consented to the practice. He looked at the door, waiting to see who the nice doc was working on today.

The light turned off above the door, and Joker was excited now. The door opened and Dr. Stevens stepped through. Joker craned his neck to see in the door but the angle wasn't right.

"Mr. Joker, right on time. Let me finish up and we will get you settled in." The tall man said with barely a glance Joker's way.

The nurses inside were running around, undoing straps and wiping her face. The patient was a woman. Then it all clicked. He was furious. He was giddy. He was painfully aroused. His Harley was getting ECT. That's why she had warned him that neither of the girls would be with him today. He laughed to himself. That crazy bitch. Maybe he wouldn't kill her.

The orderlies wheeled the beautiful unconscious masterpiece of a woman out of the small room. Joker glanced at her. She was pale, looked lifeless. Her wrists, forearms legs and head were strapped down. The sight was very arousing, she looked helpless. When they were free, he'd definitely have to tie her up.

The man pushed Jokers wheelchair into the room, then turned and left, shutting the door behind him. When the nurse came up and unstrapped his hand and arms, he practically hissed at her. She backed away and he finished undoing his restraints. He didn't want the nurse near him. He had a rock hard erection and didn't want anyone touching him.

He got on the table a strapped himself in as far as he could, making sure to hide his unwanted hard-on as best he could. The nurse gave him the muscle relaxer and finished strapping him down. Joker could hear Dr. Stevens prattling on. Then blessed relief when his mind went completely blank.

* * *

The next morning Joker waited in the recreations room for Harley. She had surprise him. Like he had thought her into existence, she walked into the large room. She came over and sat next him.

"Mornin' Puddin'" she giggled.

"You look well rested." He said, looking her over.

"Thanks," She said happily.

Joker watched her as she watched the TV. He needed to touch her, he wanted to fuck her, but they didn't have the privacy needed. "Harley, scoot closer to me," he told her.

"Sure, Puddin'." She said and moved all the way next to him, the lines of their bodies touching.

"I've got something for you. But you have to be quiet if you want it, okay?" He whispered into her ear.

She nodded, eyes sparkling.

"Close your eyes." He instructed. She closed them, obediently.

Joker moved his hand, tracing it up her cloth covered leg, higher to the hem of her shirt. He snaked his hand under the top and brushed his hand across her hot tight abdomen. She gasped. "SHHH." He whispered. She nodded again, eyes still closed. "Good girl." He said, then brought his hand under the elastic waistband of the too large pants she wore. He moved his fingertips lightly over the tops of her thighs and reveled in the whimpers and sighs coming from her.

He glanced around, no one paid them any attention. He turned back to Harley and lifted her right leg, placing it over his left leg. He placed a small kiss on her cheek as his finger slid past the elastic of her panties. He nibble her jaw as the same fingers moved along the slick folds he found.

She was biting her lip to keep quiet. But she kept her eyes closed. He smiled. He turned towards her slightly and kissed her mouth. Plunging his tongue inside her mouth as he plunged his fingers inside of her sex.

She moaned and he stopped.

"No no. You have to be quiet. No sound. Or I stop now." He told her, though he had no intentions of stopping.

He did a quick scan of the room, and continued.

She had a sheen of sweat forming on her face, trying to hold in the sounds he was trying to force her to make. She was amazing.

While his fingers worked inside her body, he move his palm to rub against her clit. The movement caused her to twitch, but she didn't lake a sound.

He could feel her body tensing, her sex tightening. She was close to the finish of their game and leaned forward to whisper in her ear.

"I want you to come for me Harley. I want to feel your tight little cunt spasm around my fingers but don't you dare make a sound. If you can do that, next time it will be my cock buried inside you, even if I have to kill everyone in the whole building to make it happen."

As he spoke to her, she rested her head on his shoulder. He hissed as she bit him, hard when she came violently, but quietly. The only sound was her heavy breathing.

Joker was amazed. He slipped his fingers out of her body and purposely rubbed her clit a little roughly as he stated to right himself. She sucked in breath but still made no sound. He smiled.

"You are so fucking perfe.." She cut him off when she grabbed his hand and pushed the fingers he had just fucked her with, into her mouth. She twirled her tongue around and over the digits. She removed them from her mouth with a slight pop.

She smiled back at him.

"I like games." Was all she said, then she stood. She stretched her body, arching her back.

Joker was speechless. He grabbed her hand and pulled her back onto the couch. He kissed her. Tasting her on her own tongue. He would let her live, for now.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: This chapter was harder to write, I had to move back and forth between POVs I hope it turned out as I saw it in my head. If not I'm sorry it's crazy in there :)**

* * *

Harley was laying in her bed, enjoying the silence in her mind. It had been two days since the last ECT treatment and all was quiet. She could feel the other woman there, sometimes, but not like she was. Harley's other self was more like a suggestion now, maybe an afterthought. She sighed. Her world was almost perfect. She was herself again, she had missed out on so much in life.

She shook the thought from her head. Once she and Mr. J were out of here, she could start to live again. She paused in her musings. Something about that though felt wrong, though she couldn't figure out what part. It left a bad feeling. Harley turned to her side once the lights went out, ready to sleep.

 _She dreamt of her childhood. Her mother nit picking every piece of individuality out of her. Her gymnastic career. Her mother telling her she was too fat, too clumsy. She wanted to wake up, this wasn't fun. The dream changed. She was sitting across from her honey bun. His dazzling green hair, and shiny smile. He was talking, but she couldn't hear his voice. Then she was in a dark room, she looked down and saw Mr. J under her. She saw red. She was reliving Harleen's time awake. She screamed in her head until she finally woke up_.

She stood and her heart was pounding. She needed to get this energy out. She started to pace, as she shredded the mattress she had just been sleeping on. By the time light were back on and bed checks were started. The mattress was just bits of fluff on the floor.

Harley was calm again. She was better, when the orderly checked in her room she heard him sigh. "Clean up in Quinn's cell." He told someone.

Harley smiled. She had the whole place calling her by her new name. "Ain't life grand" she said aloud to the empty room. She was laughing uncontrollably now.

It took almost two hours for them to strap her to the wheelchair, place her in the hall next to her door and clean the mess. She had tried to explain to them she had a bad dream and was all better but they didn't listen.

Finally the let her loose, in Dr. Steven's office.

"Good morning Harley, I heard you had a bad morning." He looked at her expectantly.

"Had a really bad dream last night, that's all. I'm right as rain now. Hey, what does that even mean? Why is rain right?" she asked, deftly changing the subject.

"It's a figure of speech. They don't always make sense." He explained. "What happened in the dream?" He asked, back on subject,

Harley sighed. "I was dreaming about my mom, and junk. I don't want to talk about it. Then I was locked inside my head during "her time"," Harley used air quotes, "and had to watch while she took advantage of my future husband." She explained.

"Mhm." Dr. Stevens said, still writing his notes. He looked up and sat there a minute. "Would that happen to be Joker?" He asked, noting that her eyes lit up when he said the name.

"Yep, that's the one. She did very bad things, she's a murderer and a rapist. And I hate her." She added the last bit for emphasis.

"I see." Was all he said, then began writing again.

"Well, Ms. Quinn, was there anything else you'd like to talk about today?" He asked, looking at his watch.

"Tell me the truth, doc, am I ever getting out of here?" She asked, actually curious about the answer.

"Too soon to tell, but we have made tremendous progress." He told her, knowing the asylum would never let her out unless it was to prison.

She stood up and waited to be collected. The walk to the recreations room was over quick. Harley felt confusion, and resentment. She knew the doc was lying to her. She knew it because Harleen felt it and she could feel it too.

She was unusually silent as she sat next to her Puddin'. They had taken to sitting on the couch. The orderlies couldn't see too much from their post by the doors.

She jumped when his cold hand touched her face. "What's bothering you Harley?" he asked, his face very serious.

When she looked at him her anger and confusion melted away. She loved him. He would make it all better.

"Nothing Mr. J, everything is perfect." She said.

He flinched at the name, then relaxed after looking in her face and seeing only Harley.

"I got good news," he told her. She looked up at him expectantly, waiting. "T minus one week until take off." He said. Smiling his best smile.

He heart soared, all worries were insignificant. They would be free in a week, one week, 7 days. She couldn't sit still, she felt like she was going to scream, or puke. She giggled at the though.

"That's great news Puddin'. I don't like being kept in my tiny room so far from you. I don't like to be told I need medication. I just wait until they aren't looking and 'BARF' it's gone." She smiled.

He chuckled at her, "I got another surprise in the works, but you'll have to wait on that one." He told her.

Another surprise? How lucky can a girl get? She sighed and leaned into Joker's side. She didn't fight or pout when it was time to go back to her cell. She just kept telling herself one week.

* * *

Joker sat in his cell, waited for dinner to come and go, when his tray was picked up, the orderly winked at him. 'Perfect' he told himself. Now he just had to wait for lights out.

The hour seemed to take days. Knowing the end was near seemed to make each minute an eternity. Finally lights out came and he was counted in his cell. The footsteps faded and silence. Joker was ready when the orderly opened his door.

"Kevin" stood there, looking slightly nervous. "You ready Mr. Joker?" he asked.

"Kevin, relax, no one comes through here after count. Let's go." Joker told the kid.

"Kevin" led the way. It hadn't been hard to get him on payroll, the poor kid had debt up to his ears, and two over worked parents. It took a few text messages from Frost and "Kevin" was on board. Joker really did like this kid. He'd have to make sure he survived this place.

They stopped, "Kevin" opened the door. Joker slid inside and the door was closed behind him.

This was it, Joker walked over to the bed, knelt down to look at her. Her face was soft in sleep. She looked so innocent. He wanted to break her, but not tonight. He stood and took off his shirt. In one swift movement he was lying on her his hand over her mouth.

Harley's eyes shot open, panic flashed through them. When they focused on him, they softened, and he could feel her smile under his hand.

He moved his hand from her mouth and placed a finger on his lips, warning her to be quiet.

She smiled, and nodded. In a harsh whisper he said "surprise!" She giggled at the silliness of this.

"You spoil me, Puddin'." She told him.

"You are mine to spoil, rotten" he told her and then kissed her hard. The kiss was full of passion, his hate, her love, his obsession. It was the best kiss of Harley's life. She broke away for air, afraid he'd kiss the soul straight out of her body.

"I want to play, Harley, do you want to play with me?" He asked, all humor gone from his face. She shivered, "Always." She told him without hesitation.

The smile that split his face made her stomach clench. Her eyes remained on him, not daring to look away, unsure what was going through his head. He stood pulling her up with him.

"Strip." He commanded.

She didn't hesitate. She wanted to please him. She wanted him to continue. She dropped the clothing in a pile next to her bed. The cold air made chill bumps cover her body, and her nipples harden. She looked back at Joker, waiting for her next order.

"Good girl." He stepped forward, towering over her small frame. He trailed a finger along her shoulder and down her arm.

Harley shivered, the anticipation making her legs grow weak. Joker reached up and cupped her left breast, drawing a gasp from Harley. He moved his thumb over the hard nub. Harley closed her eyes at the touch. Joker pinched the nipple, causing her to eyes to fly open and whimper. "Eyes on me." He told her.

She nodded, not trusting her voice. He leaned down and kissed the aching nipple. Harley fought to keep her eyes open. She watched him, kissing along her body, playing with each breast, kissing along her side, when he bit her. She giggled, but stayed still.

"Ticklish?" He asked, his breath hot against the skin of her stomach.

"Very." She said, melting at his smile.

Joker stood and looked her over. He was painfully hard, but wanted to take his time. "Get on the bed, on your back arms above your head." He ordered.

Harley didn't hesitate, once in position, she waited. Her mattress dipped slightly as he straddled her hips. He placed her hands high above her head and moved her hands to hold the edge of the thin mattress. Harley was looking at his stomach, bare above her face as he adjusted her. She couldn't help it she leaned forward and placed a kiss just above his navel.

She heard his growl. Joker moved back down to look at her. His eyes alight with mischief. "Alright, Harley, I want you to be a good girl for Daddy, you keep a hold of the mattress, and don't let go until Daddy tells you to, understood?"

"Yes." She told him. He just looked at her. She realized the mistake. She smiled and replied "Yes, Daddy."

Her stomach went all squirmy inside when he smiled his approval. "Good Girl." He said.

Joker started at her ear, a quick lick, a small nip. He traveled down her neck. Biting a bit harder. She wanted to touch him, but wanted to make Daddy happy. Harley's body was flushed, hot against the cool of his skin. She felt him move his body, straddling lower on her legs. She had a moment of panic. A trapped feeling causing her to wiggle uncomfortably.

Joker slid his hand down to her side and began to tickle her. This strange tactic caused her to forget the unease of her legs being locked between his. She almost let go, but caught herself before it was too late. He stopped the tickling and began to kiss across her chest. Her body relaxed again. Legs completely forgotten.

He licked along the underside of her breast and up to the hard peak. He growled again and took the nub into his hot mouth. Harley gasped out loud, as his tongue swirled around the sensitive nipple. He pulled more of her breast into his mouth and bit hard.

The bite seemed to shoot pleasure straight to her clit. Her hips bucked upwards, without her consent. Joker leaned back, looking at the beautiful mark he'd made. He leaned forward, working his way down the soft skin of her belly. A bite here, just a nibble there. She had a light sheen of sweat on her skin. He enjoyed her responsiveness.

Harley was ready to pass out, the pain mixed perfectly with the pleasure. He was so close to where she needed him most. A kiss to her thigh, and she was ready. She nearly cried when he continued his path own her leg.

He heard her growl, 'Good' he thought as he continued. He kissed her thigh, her knee, and bit just below the underside of her knee. She whimpered but held on to the mattress. 'She had been so good, he should really reward her.' He thought as he slowly moved back up her body. He moved her legs, spreading them wide.

Her body tensed, then relaxed. He moved closer, face lowered towards her center. He looked at her sweet little cunt. 'So pretty' he thought. He raised his finger and trailed it down and pushed into her heated flesh. She moaned.

Her heart was beating out of control, his long cold finger was moving slowly in and out, then he added a second. Moving them slowly, killing her. She still held on to the mattress for dear life. She wanted to make him proud of her. When he added his mouth on her clit she had almost let go, almost. Her hands fisted tighter. She felt her climax building, growing inside her. "Puddin'?" she said unsure what she was asking for.

Joker raised his head and smile. "Oh Harley girl, you are just perfect. This is for you, you can come whenever you want." He told her, then continued his slow glorious torture of her body.

Harley flushed at the complement, felt that wonderful tension low in her belly. Then the world exploded around her. She had little shocks and tingles waving from her clit, flowing outward. Only Joker's body seemed to hold her to the earth.

Joker looked up at her, her body shiny with sweat and flushed along her chest. He leaned over and bit into her thigh, hard enough to draw blood. Her body convulsed. He slowly crawled up her body. Kissing and biting along the way.

She still held the mattress, though her arms were limp to the sides. He kissed her hard. She sighed into the kiss.

Harley felt fuzzy and weak. Still twitching from her orgasm, she felt lightheaded from the kiss. A spark of fear popped into her head, this man could consume her, completely. She pushed the thought away. That had to be from Harleen. Harley wanted to be consumed. This man was hers, and she was his, completely.

Joker moved enough to free himself of his pants and quickly slid himself deep into her body. Pleased with the gasp she let out, he began to move slowly inside Harley. He slipped his arms under hers and gripped her hair as she still held the mattress. This bared her pale length of neck to him, he kissed bit and licked his way up to her ear, still keeping the torturously slow pace of his thrusts.

"Such a good girl. I want you to hold on to the mattress until you are about to come. Then and only then you can let go. Do you understand?" He asked.

"Yes Daddy." She told him, her voice breathy.

He kissed her cheek and moved back. He moved to a kneeling position, raising her hips slightly. He began to fuck her hard, watching her breasts bounce with the impact of their bodies.

Harley was a good girl, she kept her eyes on her Puddin', she held the mattress. She was feeling her climax build up again. She loved the look of concentration of his face. He was watching her face, her tits, and then where their bodies met.

The thought made her almost lose it. She wanted this to last forever. She was holding it off as long as possible. She wanted to come around him, but she wanted him moving inside of her always. Then she felt him rub her clit, the sensation too much, she let go of the mattress and reached for him.

Joker smiled and covered her body with his, feeling her already tight pussy clamp harder on him, he kissed her hard. He continued to fuck her, not breaking their kiss, several more pumps, until he filled her with his own release.

They laid like that for a while just breathing. Harley lazily brushed her fingers over his hair and down to his upper back. She was the happiest she had been in her entire life. Joker was thinking, his mind running laps in the small room.

Back in his own cell, Joker's final thought before sleep took him was 'She definitely had to die.'


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: hope y'all enjoy this. please excuse any typos.**

* * *

Today would be a good day, she could feel it in her bones. Nothing could kill her good mood. Not even the crappy food this dump called breakfast. She ate the muck and hummed to herself.

When the guards came to take her to therapy she didn't fight. She put on the strait jacket with no fuss. She didn't try to mess with their heads on the way to Dr. Stevens' office like she usually did. When she moved her arm she could feel ache of her Puddin's bite make on her breast. The twinge of pain reminding her of the best gift she had ever gotten.

When she got to Dr. Stevens' office, she played along and answer some of his asinine questions. She let the man ramble on and on as she replayed the events from the night before. She took it further and started to picture their future together. Maybe get a pet, something exotic like a bear or a hyena. She like that idea. If that went well, they could start a family, they'd have two children, a boy and a girl.

A hand touched hers, snapping her back to the present. She was unable to stop the frown that now marred her face. She focused on the face that was too close to hers for comfort. Her frown deepened.

"Whoa Doc, personal space!" she blurted moving her head back.

"Were you even listening? Harley, I just told you that I love you. I can get you out of here and out of Gotham. We can start fresh somewhere else. Joker could never love you. He's not capable of such a complex emotion." The doctor was serious.

Harley was amused. This man thought he knew what was best for her. He was an idiot. She knew what was best and that maybe her Puddin' didn't "love" her in the traditional sense. He cared about her. Harley had enough love for the both of them.

The doc was nuts, he was leaning forward, back into her personal space. This wasn't going to end well.

"I know you can feel it too, I can make you happy." He leaned in closer. Harley felt panic, was he going to try to kiss her?

She laughed in her head, trying to keep her face as neutral as possible. She batted her eyes at him and he took that as his queue. Harley leaned her head back as far as the seat would allow, and slammed her forehead into his nose. She not only heard the crunch but felt his nose flatten. The hot spray of blood covered her face causing her to laugh hysterically. This was fun.

Dr. Stevens cursed, holding his battered nose, unable to stop the blood from escaping his cupped hands.

Harley quieted and looked at the man in front of her. "Thanks for the help with my little problem," she motioned at her head as best as she could. "But I Love Mr. J, not you." She watched as the anger flashed across his face.

"Fine Harley, I see now that this has been a mistake." He opened the door and told the guards to escort her out, and back to her cell.

Harley laughed the entire way back.

* * *

Harley sat in her cell, daydreaming. Her and her Puddin' would be free soon, no one could keep them apart. When her cell opened she thought maybe Mr. J had come to see her again. She was very disappointed to see Dr. Stevens walking in, followed by an orderly and a guard.

'This won't be good' she thought.

"Good evening, Ms. Quinzel, I believe we should start a new form of therapy today." He told her.

"Starting kind of late, huh?" she laughed nervously.

He didn't smile, "It's a bit 'old fashioned' but I think it will do you good." He smirked at her. The jerk.

"Oh yeah? Bring it, I'm tougher than you think." She spat at him.

He turned to the guard, "Take her to treatment room 5."

The men grabbed her upper arms, pulling her along. "Easy boys, I'm a lady. I aint gonna fight you, today." She giggled at her own joke.

They moved past her usual treatment room and stopped in front an unfamiliar door. They waited for the doctor to show up. He scanned his badge and opened the door, ushering the three inside. The guys pushed her into the center of the room and left her alone with the doctor.

Dr. Stevens pulled her closer to him. "Now this is our sleep deprivation room. You will be in here, alone. You will not be allowed to enter REM sleep cycles. I will also not be giving you food or water, no human contact. For as long as it takes." He told her leaving the sentence open ended on purpose.

She needed to know, so she took the bait. "As long as what takes?" she hated herself for asking.

He smiled, "For Harleen to come back, maybe I could talk some reason into her. She will see the generosity of my offer." He whispered to her.

Harley bit her tongue to keep from laughing at the absurdity of his though process. "Ain't happening." She told him with no fear in her voice.

She smiled at the anger on his face as he turned and left the room.

Harleen sat down and studied the room. It was, well, white. Not just white, but super white. There had to be a camera in here, there was no window.

The room was extremely bright. No way she would be able to sleep in here. This is going to be a long night. She laid down on the floor, eyes closed. She felt the lightness of sleep starting to take her. The tendrils wrapping around her brain, dragging her down. The alarm rang so loud it scared the shit out of heart was beating in her throat as the adrenaline pounded through her veins. She sat up and the alarm stopped.

'This stinks' she thought to herself. She crossed her legs and rested her hands on her knees. She sat like that for what felt like days. She'd gone without sleep before.

There was no sound in the room apart from the buzz of the lights. And the occasional alarm. She felt fine, a bit tired, but fine.

* * *

Time ticked by, Harley went through some of her stretches. That only sapped her energy. She was thirsty too. This definitely was gonna suck. She sat back down, wondering how long had she been in here.

'Too long.' She heard Harleen say in her head. She shook her head. No that was not going to happen. Then she started laughing.

* * *

The alarm blared to life, she must have dozed again. Damn! This was horrible. The room felt cold. She felt like she was losing it for real this time.

"Harley, listen to me." She heard the bitch in her head again.

"No!" she screamed out loud.

"Harley. I can help you."

"Bullshit!" Harley said aloud to no one.

There was silence. Harley smiled in triumph. She was still the badass in charge.

* * *

The alarm blared again to wake her. This was getting old. "I'm up." She growled.

She opened her eyes and was looking at herself. She closed her eyes and shook her head opened them again.

Harleen was staring at her. She'd finally really lost her mind. Dr. Stevens had broken her. She pouted at the thought. She shrugged, "If you can't beat em…"

"Heya Harleen, what's up?" she said to the phantom her.

"Harley, we have a problem."

Harley just looked at the inner her. She was unsure if she could trust her. Harley was still pretty angry at her.

"Yea? Well, I can handle it." She said.

"Listen, that creep doctor wants to take us away from Mr. J. You don't want that, and neither do I."

Harley huffed at the apparition.

"Don't reply out loud, they are listening. Always. I have a plan Harley. To get us away from that pervert, for good."

Harley raised an eyebrow. 'And? I'm listening.' She thought.

Harleen smiled. " You have to let me be in charge for just a bit. I can get him to trust me. Get us close enough for you to kill him."

Harley was surprised. "You don't want to kill him?"

"I killed a guy. It's not to my taste. I don't regret it, but I don't want to do I again." The former doctor explained.

Harley just looked at her. She was really confused. Probably jut hallucinating.

"Why are you helping? I tried to get rid of you." She countered

Harleen laughed. "You can't get rid of me. I am you. There is only one way to get rid of either of us. Neither of us will go there." She paused. "Harley, we both love Mr. J, it's a fact, and as long as one of us has him, we will be fine."

Harley had lost it, she was so confused. She rubbed her hands over her face.

"So, what's the plan?" she thought to herself.

* * *

When Dr. Stevens opened the door, Harley was unresponsive. She had finally dropped and when the alarm blared she didn't flinch. Now he would take her to the infirmary to get her IV fluids and recoup. He smiled, she'd be his soon.

Harleen's mouth tasted bad. She moved her hands and panic began as she was stopped by leather restraints.

"What in the world?" she said out loud. She was in the infirmary. She looked around. There was no one else in the room. Harleen smiled, Harley had trusted her to het their revenge.

The door to the room opened, letting Dr. Stevens into the room. "Good morning," he said. "How are you feeling today?"

"Confused," Harleen told him truthfully. "I'm not sure how I got here." She tried to motion to the room.

Dr. Stevens looked at her long enough to make her feel uncomfortable. He finally said, "Harleen?"

"Dr. Stevens." She replied.

A smile creeped along his face, making him look as crazy as she felt.

"It worked." He said, making notes on her chart.

"What worked?" she asked playing dumb.

"An alternate form of therapy. I had to weaken Harley's control to get you back and it worked." He explained.

"Well, thanks, it's nice to feel normal again, not like a passenger in my own body." She smiled.

"Do you feel well enough to have a session? I think it would be best to do this as soon as you feel able. More accurate input." He explained.

"I'm a bit thirsty, but I feel fine." She told him.

* * *

Within a half hour, she was seated in Dr. Stevens' office. The water was the best thing she had tasted ever.

The doctor informed her he would be recording the mini session. They began with routine questions. She told him a bit of what she could remember between the blank spaces in her memory. Trying to keep it as vague as possible.

Dr. Stevens got up and walked to her side of the desk. He stopped the small camera and smiled.

"Harleen, I can't explain to you how wonderful this is. Harley is dangerous. She is obviously psychotic. She's also involved with the clown. The two together would be dangerous. He paused to gauge her reaction.

"That's disturbing Dr. Stevens." She said.

"Please, call me Joshua." He told her. He reached forward to hold her hand.

The revulsion of his touch sent a shiver through her. Though from the grin on his face he mistook it for something else.

"Joshua" she said.

"I put in the request to have The Joker put in solitary for the duration of his stay. He is a danger to everyone." he explained.

Harleen had to steady herself against the shriek Harley let loose in her head. 'Calm down, Harley' She thought to the mess freaking out in her head.

"That's probably best." She told Joshua

The man smiled at her. "Harleen I wanted to tell you, you are perfect, I'd like to take you away from here." He pulled her to her feet. "I could make you happy, help you keep Harley under control." He moved her closer, their bodies almost touching.

Harleen gasped, "Joshua, I'm not sure, could you keep her away? Really, like forever? I couldn't risk her getting out." She moved forward, hiding her face in his shoulder.

The doctor wrapped his arms around her, she used the time and movement to grab the pen off his desk.

"Yes Harleen, I could make you happy." he told her, holding her. He moved her face up to look at him and kissed her.

The shock froze both women for a second, and then Harleen gave her body back to Harley.

Harley bit the doctor's lip hard. He tried to pull away. The movement caused the skin to break and blood to smear on their faces. The fear and pain in his eyes was beautiful. She held his gaze as she jammed the pen into the doctor's neck.

The gurgling was music to her ears. She released him. His body stumbled, trying to remove the pen. Big mistake.

The hole the pen left in his neck spurted blood to the rhythm of his heartbeat. The scene before her was amazing.

"Joshua," she chided. "You should know better. I belong to Mr. J." she kicked him as he began to collapse. "That means no touching." she kicked him again.

She stood and watched the light fade from his eyes. Fascinated by the blood spray patterns. The beauty in the chaos of it.

She jumped when the alarms blared to life. No way that was her fault. No one knows about this. She opened the door ready to run amuck. She turned to leave and found herself staring at a gun in her face.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Well, I am sorry it took so long to update but my kids have been out of school and I have had NO TIME to do anything. I believe This is the last chapter to this weird story. My friend was okay to end it here, and since it was written for her, she's the boss. Thank you for all the reviews and PM's. You guys are awesome.**

* * *

He had been avoiding Harley like the plague. She was more trouble than she was worth. He refused to go to normal recreation times, claiming he was ill. He needed time to think, without her around him. He hadn't slept, and was angry at the girl for being so, so… he wasn't sure but he needed to think clearly. The best was to do that was alone. He was a solitary kind of guy. He only enjoyed the spotlight when he put himself there.

He paced his cell, trying to clear all thoughts and just exist. He knew Frost would be here in two days to spring him. Joker had to wreak havoc to keep suspicions downs, but his heart wasn't in it. What he needed was another round of ECT. That would clear his mind but he couldn't take the risk of messing up the plans. Today he would just have to be.

He barely touched the food brought to him, if you call it food. By lights out he was still undecided. He needed to get rid of her, she was distracting. She could really fuck up his whole operation. But on the other hand, she was completely devoted to him. She could be his first henchwoman. His rabid dog to attack on command. The thought made him laugh. Everyone knew The Joker loved a good laugh. He lay on his bed staring at the ceiling. The water damage making rings of discoloration. The random cracks. The chaos of it lulled him into a fitful sleep.

* * *

As he opened his eyes, Joker felt disoriented. He had been dreaming. It didn't happen often, or he didn't remember it when he woke. Either way, the dream was fuzzy around the edges, but parts were clear. He was driving, fast, and felt free. Then a hand touched his and he realized Harley was there. He began to drive faster. His heart raced and blood pumped faster through his body. Joker's thoughts blurred with the scenery and BOOM! He pulled the wheel sharply to the right, driving them off the edge. He watched the ground speed towards them. Harley didn't let go of his hand, laughing the whole way down.

Joker sat in his cell, thinking. He had been refusing to leave the cell, not that anyone cared, locked up Joker is the safer Joker. It was almost time to go, Frost would be here to bust him out the next day. He still felt odd. He liked Harley. He hated Harley. He wanted to hurt her. He wanted to kiss her. He thought about leaving her behind. It would temporarily solve his dilemma, but he was sure it wouldn't kill his infatuation with the ditzy girl. There was only one cure for that, and he wasn't sure if he was ready for that yet.

The tap on the door snapped him from his dark train of thought. It was too early for breakfast. Joker sat up and strolled to the cell door, surprised to see "Kevin" standing there looking…worried.

"I just heard that Ms. Quinn attacked her doctor and has been put in one of the more severe treatment rooms. They put her in there before lights out last night. The orderlies were talking about it when I got here this morning." The boy seemed panicked.

"Thanks for the heads up. You did good." He reassured the kid.

He watched the boy leave. This took care of his problem, the good ole doc probably fried her brain by now. The realization should have calmed his hectic thoughts, but he didn't feel relief. He was angry, Harley was his to destroy. His to hurt. Seems his mind was made up. He'd have to teach the doc a lesson.

Joker decided to stretch his legs today. Since his Harley problem seemed to be taken care of, he decided to people watch. That turned out to be a bust. He took his usual spot on the couch, trying watch a bit of TV. It just wasn't doing it for him today. He wanted out of this place, he needed a drink. Arkham didn't hold a thrill for him anymore.

After he was roughly shoved back into his cell, he stood by the door, watching. No one would meet his eyes. They looked everywhere but his face. He chuckled. Nobody wanted to poke the bear. His gaze swept over the hall until he landed on "Kevin". This young kid was staring at him. He looked like he had something to say. Joker sighed, and waited for the guards to leave the hall. He watched the boy approach, he liked this kid.

"She is in the infirmary. She was unconscious but alive. They are giving her fluids." The boy looked him straight in the eyes. "She was in the sleep deprivation room."

"Kevin" turned to walk away. "Call in sick tomorrow kiddo." Joker called out to the boy. He was unsure why he did that, if he wanted to, the kid could alert the security. But Joker felt sure he wouldn't do that.

"Yea I am feeling a bit sick," he told Joker, then turned and hurried down the hall.

Joker was taken back at the balls on this kid. Good ole "Kevin" reminded him of when he had first met Frost. Joker just nodded and walked to his bed.

He replayed the news in his head. The relief that flooded him, knowing his Harley was relatively okay, made him angry. He pushed that nonsense away to look at the bigger issue. Why would her doc put her in there? Sure no sleep could cause you to hallucinate, but why would he want that? Unless… Oh that was rich, the doc must be trying to turn Harley off and get Dr. Quinzel back. Joker laughed to himself, 'Good luck, that bitch is crazy too.' He thought.

After food and lights out, Joker checked his phone, He had a message from Jonny boy. "Be ready, you'll know when." Cryptic as always. Excitement coursed through him, it would be hard to rest tonight. This was like waiting for Christmas.

* * *

Sleep finally came. Joker opened his eyes to find a tray of food waiting. He didn't dream, and woke mostly clearheaded. He drank the apple juice and that was it. Once out of here he would eat, real food. The morning seemed to drag along. He paced the cell, he did push-ups, he even tried playing cards but couldn't concentrate. The giddy feeling growing in his belly. Finally, when he was ready to tear out his own hair, he heard the faint click.

He moved to the door, Sure enough, it opened. His grin grew on his face, he could almost taste the freedom. He slid the door completely open and stepped out into the hall. He knew this place like the back of his hand. He walked slowly to the end of the hall and saw no one. He strolled down the hall the grin never leaving his face. His men should be storming the place any second.

As if on cue, the alarm sounded and here came his guys. Panda and Jonny walked quickly to him. Panda handed him his guns. Joker smiled. He took the shirt he was wearing off. Orange was not a good color on him. He put the holster on and removed one of the guns. The holster hung loose without being secured to him, but hey, he had his babies back.

"Let's go boys, kill anything that moves." He told them and headed back the direction they came.

He was leaving, his mind made up. The girl could fend for herself. So when he was standing outside Dr. Stevens' office, he was confused. But hey, since he was here, he'd teach the doc a lesson.

He froze, gun aimed at the door as it started to open on its own. His smile wavered when he saw her looking at him. He had never seen anything as erotic as this creature in front of him. She was covered in blood. It was on her face, mostly around her mouth and stained the front of her top. Her hand where red to mid forearm, the office space behind her was splattered. That's it, his baser nature won out, she was coming with him.

"Puddin'" she gasped at him. The growl left his throat as he lowered the gun and grabbed her with the other arm. He pulled her to his body and devoured her mouth. She was perfect. The metallic taste of the blood on her mouth. He was lost in this crazy bitch. The thought only bothered him slightly.

Jonny cleared his throat behind the couple. "Boss we gotta go!"

Joker broke the kiss and handed Harley his gun. "Ready?" he asked her.

She nodded, then she ran her tongue up the side of the gun. The sight made him almost jump her.

"Dirty girl," Joker smiled at her. The look she gave him tested his patience, but there would be time for that later. Joker pulled his other gun out and they headed to the exit.

The rest of the gang had cleared out most of the trouble. There were bodies lining the hall to the front of the building. Harley was magnificent. Joker watched as she shot anyone they found along the way. No hesitation, just bang! Dead!

They moved to the doors and saw the mostly empty parking lot. Pushing through the doors, they reached the SUV and piled into it, Jonny driving.

Joker and Harley sat in the back. She was looking out the window. It seemed like she hadn't seen outside in forever. Once they were on the bridge leading back to civilization, Harley looked over to Joker. He was busy talking to his men. It looked like serious, boring talk.

Harley turned back to the window and she could see the city, dull and drab. Home, sweet home. She jumped when she felt a hand on her leg. She turned and saw Joker, staring at her. His eyes were bright, alive. She loved when he looked at her like that.

"Harley, care to tell me what happened with the good ole Doc?" he asked, smiling sweetly.

She smiled back. "Well Puddin', he wanted to take me away and change me, Harleen and I changed his mind." She giggled.

Joker was surprised by that, no, maybe not surprised, more like impressed. "Oh, Harley girl, You ladies make me proud." He told her squeezing lightly on her knee.

She smiled so big, it almost looked painful. Joker chuckled. "Have I ever told you, blood and gore is a good look for you?"

Harley blushed at the statement. Joker chuckled again.

"It brings out the crazy in your eyes." He stated, dead pan.

Harley really laughed now.


End file.
